Contemplation of a Choice
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'
1. A Mysterious Letter

**5** **th** **December 201** **7**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is my next Katekyou Hitman Reborn fan fiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

 _"Making the choice to exercise compassion is an expression of Love for Humanity and Life itself."_

 _ **Aberjhani (Splendid Literarium: A Treasury of Stories, Aphorisms, Poems, and Essays)**_

* * *

 **Contemplation of a Choice**

 **Chapter 1. A Mysterious Letter.**

In the street of Namimori, a teenage boy was looking around in confusion. He walked without a clear destination.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Oh geez, I am getting sleepy."

"How did I get here again?" He continued to walk and looked around in confusion. "And, where is here anyway?"

He suddenly spotted something that made him widened his eyes. He ran to it, and he stared at it as if what he saw will change if he stared at it long enough.

"Sawada?" He read the nameplate of a house.

He stared at the house and tilted his house. "The house looked similar. Is this the right house?"

He stared at the nameplate again. After a while, he yawned again.

"Better check it out then, before I fell asleep on the street." He rang the doorbell.

A middle age woman opened the door. She looked at the boy in confusion, and then she smiled.

"Do you need something?"

The boy stared at her. He rubbed his eyes as if making sure he was not seeing a thing.

"Um... Are you by any chance Sawada Nana?"

She smiled widely. "That's right."

"That can't be right." He said under his breath.

The boy yawned again. "Can I spend the night in your house for a week?"

She looked confused but then smiled again. "Sure, but, where are your parents? Won't they get worried?"

The boy gave her a smile that was very similar to her smile, but she did not notice. "Don't worry, Sawada-san. They will be fine."

She smiled sweetly.

"They won't notice I am missing anyway." He said under his breath.

She ushered him inside. "You can use my son's room. He already moved out 2 years ago."

"Oh. Thank you, Sawada-san. I am sorry for intruding."

"That's fine. It's a bit lonely with only me and I-Pin. And you can call me Mama."

He frowned at her. "Um... Can I call you Soba (Grandmother) instead?"

 **{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile in Italy, more specifically in Vongola's headquarter. A young man in a suit was walking into an office. He found an old man sitting behind a desk doing paperwork.

"Did you call me, Nono (Ninth)?"

Nono looked up from his work and smiled at him. "Ah, yes, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Nono took out something from his drawer, while Tsunayoshi walked closer to him.

"There was a letter that addressed to you," Nono informed him. "But, the sender is unknown."

Tsunayoshi raised his eyebrows. "A letter?"

Tsunayoshi dislikes letter, because of his past experience with someone. But, he never told anyone about his growing dislike, because he did not want to make his friends worry.

"We already made sure that the letter is not dangerous." Nono continued. "So, I think you can read it safely now. And, don't worry, no one has read it."

Tsunayoshi actually did not really care about that. He just really wanted to get away from that letter. Unfortunately, he could not do that or Nono will get worried.

"Thank you, Nono." Tsunayoshi forced himself to take the letter.

Nono smiled. "You're welcome, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi bowed to him and left the office, but not before putting the letter in the pocket inside his suit. Then, Tsunayoshi began the long walk back to his room.

When he arrived, he closed and locked the door. After he made sure, no one was inside, he took out the letter.

He went to his study's room and sat on the chair. Then, He looked at the letter.

' _To:_ _Vongola Decimo (Tenth)_ '

He noticed that his hands were trembling. He sighed and put the letter on his desk.

"I really should get rid of this Letter Phobia." He said with a frown. "What would the mafia said if they find out that the future Vongola Decimo is afraid of a letter?"

His mouth twitched upward at imagining the ridiculous situation. "I will be a laughing stock. And maybe they will send me letters instead of assassins. Actually, that doesn't sound too bad."

He looked up and spotted a black box above his bookshelf. He looked away from it and looked at the letter he supposed to read.

He sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He opened the envelope carefully with trembling hands and took out the letter. Then, he began reading it.

' _Dear Vongola Decimo,_

 _I know you must be wondering about my identity_ (Not really) _, but don't worry, you will know soon enough. I just want to ask for a favour_ (Why do you think I would agree to this?) _. I want you to train a 14 years old civilian boy to fight_ (Why does that sound familiar?) _, or at least to ask someone to train him if you can't for some reason. I am really hoping that you will train him seriously because that boy is scheduled to have a deathly match in 6 months_ (What! Are you insane? How can I train someone to fight in 6 months? Although, Reborn did the same to me) _. I am sorry for my sudden request and thank you for your help_ (I haven't agreed yet!) _._

 _Ninfea_ _(Water Lily)_

 _P.S. You will find the boy sleeping in your room._ '

Tsunayoshi looked at the letter incredulously, and his eyes widened at reading the postscript. He ran back to his bedroom. He looked around, but he did not see anyone. He checked his bed and under the bed, but he still did not see anyone.

He was confused. "Didn't the letter say I will find the boy in my room?"

Tsunayoshi examined the letter and that when he noticed that the entire letter was in Japanese, except the name of the sender. He narrowed his eyes at that.

Ever since he moved to Italy he rarely used Japanese, except when talking to his friends, Nono, Reborn and all of his other acquaintances that he met while he was still in Japan. Besides them, He always used Italian with anyone else, even though it was not a secret that he was Japanese. But, it was still strange that someone sent him a letter in Japanese.

Tsunayoshi suddenly came to a shocking realization.

"Don't tell me that it's mean my room in Namimori!"

 **{K~H~R}**

"Hello, Kaa-san (Mother)."

"Ah, Tsu-kun. Didn't you just call me a week ago? Of course, Kaa-san is still happy that you call."

"Well, how are you and I-Pin?"

"We're just fine."

"Is there something unusual happened?"

She paused at that. "Ah, that's right. There is this young boy."

He looked at his phone in shock. "A boy?"

"Yes, he came a few days ago and asked if he can spend the night for a week."

"Oh, I see. So, where is he?"

"He is sleeping in your room."

He sweat-dropped at that. " _That letter is really accurate._ " He thought.

"Right, Kaa-san, I will come to visit you sooner."

"Really, I am glad. See you soon, Tsu-kun."

"Yes, see you soon, Kaa-san."

He looked at his phone in disbelief. "I can't believe it. The boy is really in Namimori!"

He took out a letter from his pocket and stared at it. "Just who are you, Ninfea?"

* * *

Some of you might have already figured out who the boy is. And, I am telling you that this story might have some similarity with other fanfictions with a similar plot, but this story will have an unexpected plot twist that I hope will surprise you.

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	2. The Sleeping Prince

**5** **th** **January 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 2 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourites the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"We have the choice of two identities: the external mask which seems to be real...and the hidden, inner person who seems to us to be nothing, but who can give himself eternally to the truth in whom he subsists. (295)"  
_ _ **Thomas Merton**_ _ **(**_ _ **New Seeds of Contemplation**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. A Mysterious Letter.**

"Yes, he came a few days ago and asked if he can spend the night for a week."

"Oh, I see. So, where is he?"

"He is sleeping in your room."

He sweat-dropped at that. " _That letter is really accurate._ " He thought.

"Right, Kaa-san, I will come to visit you sooner."

"Really, I am glad. See you soon, Tsu-kun."

"Yes, see you soon, Kaa-san."

He looked at his phone in disbelief. "I can't believe it. The boy is really in Namimori!"

He took out a letter from his pocket and stared at it. "Just who are you, Ninfea?"

 **Chapter 2. The Sleeping Prince.**

 **Unknown.**

Inside a room, there was a young woman who was standing in front of a tall mirror. She had long pink hair in a high ponytail that reached her waist. She was wearing a long sleeve yellow dress that only reached her knees and wore blue shorts.

Her eyes were covered by an orange mask and she also wore a type of headgear that covered most of her head.

The girl was observing her reflection while tilting her head to the right and left. She was interrupted when a knock was heard.

She snapped her head towards the door to see a woman entered.

The new woman was wearing a long sleeve blue kimono top and black skirt with black shorts underneath it. She had long straight black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. And she wore an expression of complete monotone.

The girl with pink hair smiled lightly at her visitor. "What is it?" She said in Italian.

There was a flash of hesitation in the eyes of the other woman, but it disappeared quickly to be noticed.

"How was the plan?" The other woman asked in Japanese.

The girl smirked. "Phase one is completed. I got the little Prince to walk backwards."

The woman kept her monotone face. "Are you really going to do it?"

The girl's eyes glinted. "Well, Tsuku-chan. Do you doubt my ability?" She answered in Japanese confidently.

"It is not your ability that I doubt." The woman replied frankly. "But, your resolve."

The girl faltered a bit at that but recovered quickly. She smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. The Vongola's Heir will die and I will make sure of it." The girl spoke determinedly in Italian while looking at her reflection in the tall mirror.

There was a slight frown on the other woman face, but it went unnoticed by both.

 **Present.**

2 young men were just coming out of the airport.

"Are you sure that we should take that letter seriously, Juudaime (Tenth)?" A man with silver hair asked.

"I think so, Hayato." A man with brown hair sighed.

The man with the brown hair then looked at a teenager that was unnoticed by everyone else besides them.

"And, why exactly are you here, Reborn?" The man with brown hair asked in exasperation.

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "I am curious about this boy. 'A 14 years old civilian boy', it reminds me of you, Dame-Tsuna (No-Good Tsuna)."

Tsuna sighed in resignation.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna rang the doorbell of the Sawada's house. After a while, a middle age woman opened it and smiled sweetly at them.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, you're finally here."

"Good to see you, Kaa-san."

She giggled. "Good to see you too, Tsu-kun. And I see you brought Hayato-kun and Reborn-kun."

Hayato bowed at her. "It's good to see you, Mama."

Reborn tipped his fedora upward. "Chaos, Mama."

"Ah, Reborn-kun you looked taller than before. How old are you again?" Mama asked curiously.

"I am currently 14," Reborn told her.

She nodded. "Oh, I see. You're growing up so fast."

Tsuna and Hayato sweatdropped at that.

Mama then ushered them inside. Then, they went to sit in the living room.

"By the way, Mama, where is that boy?" Reborn asked.

Mama tilted her head. "Oh, he's still sleeping."

Reborn smirked. "Oh, should I wake him up?"

Mama shook her head. "I don't think you should wake him up Reborn-kun."

Tsuna looked at her curiously. Mama never prevented Reborn from waking him up after all.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, Ran-kun said I should just let him wake up by himself."

"Ran-kun?" They said.

Mama smiled. "Ah, that's right, his name is Suzuran."

"Suzuran (Lily of the Valley)?"

"Oh, right, I have to finish my cooking." Then Mama went to the kitchen.

Hayato laughed softly. "Suzuran? Who would name their son after a flower?"

"Four words," Tsuna said. "The Real Funeral Wreath."

Hayato stopped laughing at that. How could he forget about a group that was named after a flower? Although, he was still trying to figure out if that was really their real names or not.

"Where is Reborn?" Tsuna asked after he realized the teenager was not in his vicinity anymore.

"Well, he could be observing this Suzuran." Hayato guessed.

Tsuna sighed and went to the second floor. Hayato followed after him. After he arrived in front of his room, he opened it. His room was still the same as when he left it. He looked at his bed, and there he found a boy sleeping.

The boy was sleeping under a blanket and he did not move at all in his sleep. He would have looked like a corpse if not because of the movement of his chest.

The boy was pale like a sick person and he has spiky brown hair. Tsuna felt like he looked familiar. When he examined his face and feature closer, he was reminded of someone.

"Hayato, don't you think he looks like Byakuran?"

Hayato looked at the boy calculatingly. "Well, their hairstyle does look similar and their names also sound similar. Byakuran and Suzuran. Juudaime, do you think Byakuran sent that letter?"

"Mhm, I don't think it was Byakuran. If it was him, he would have just written his name in the letter." Tsuna thought aloud.

"I guess that makes sense," Hayato said.

"Don't you think you're missing something?" Reborn suddenly appeared beside them.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows questioningly. He did not surprise anymore with Reborn random appearance.

"Look at his face closely. He might look like Byakuran, because of his hairstyle, but look at his face. Who does it remind you?" Reborn told him.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. He already saw the boy's face and he knows who it reminded him off. He just decided to ignore it.

"Juudaime!" Hayato suddenly exclaimed. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Hayato looked at Tsuna worriedly.

Suddenly, they heard a yawn. They looked at the boy to find he was waking up. He sat up and opened his eyes to reveal Violet eyes.

Tsuna was stunned at seeing that eyes. Just like Byakuran, the boy has Violet eyes, but the colour was darker than Byakuran's. Those eyes reminded him more of her eyes.

The boy then turned to them. The boy's eyes widened in surprise at seeing them. After a while, he snapped out of his surprised and looked at them sleepily.

"Am I dreaming?" The boy said while pinching his cheek. "Ouch, right, it's real."

The boy looked lost in thought while staring at Tsuna. The others were also staring at the boy questioningly.

The boy's eyes then widened in realization.

"Are you Tsunayoshi-san?" The boy looked at Tsuna.

"Um... Yes." Tsuna answered uncertainly.

"I am sorry for using your room without your permission."

"It's fine."

They stared at each other.

"So, you're Suzuran?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes."

"Are you related to Byakuran?" Tsuna blurted out.

The boy looked at him with a bored face. "That depends, who is Byakuran?"

Tsuna and Hayato looked at him incredulously.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna looked at Suzuran curiously. They were walking down to the living room and then sat on the sofa. They were in silence until Mama came out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Ran-kun, you're finally awake. I am starting to get worried, because you haven't wake up for a week, except for going to the bathroom." Mama said when she spotted them.

She then went back to the kitchen.

"You haven't wake up for a week! How? Why?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Suzuran sighed. "I suffer from KLS or Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. Basically, I am a male version of Sleeping Beauty or Sleeping Prince as I prefer to call myself."

Hayato looked at him calculatingly. "I know about that syndrome. But, I thought besides excessive sleep there will be other symptoms."

Suzuran shrugged. "I don't really know why."

"Suzuran, is Byakka your mother?" Reborn suddenly asked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprised.

"Who is Byakka?" He looked at them questioningly.

Reborn frowned at that. He was really sure that his theory was correct. Then, he realized his mistake.

Reborn smirked. "Byakka is an alias. Her real name is Natsume Shirayuri."

Suzuran still looked confused. "Who?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He was sure that he was right.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Ran, are you awake?"

They snapped their attention to the source of the voice.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	3. Water Lily

**5** **th** **February 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 3 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourites the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"I was always of the mindset that whatever will be, will be. We can only just try to control our own lives, that because our lives are so hopelessly entangled in the choices of others, we can never have full control over our destiny or fate or purpose or whatever you want to call it. The choices we make define us, of course, but so do the choices of everyone around us whether we know them or not. Instead of contemplating what-if scenarios, I always just tried to accept things."_

 _ **David Bowick (How to Disappear Completely)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Sleeping Prince.**

"Suzuran, is Byakka your mother?" Reborn suddenly asked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprised.

"Who is Byakka?" He looked at them questioningly.

Reborn frowned at that. He was really sure that his theory was correct. Then, he realized his mistake.

Reborn smirked. "Byakka is an alias. Her real name is Natsume Shirayuri."

Suzuran still looked confused. "Who?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He was sure that he was right.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Ran, are you awake?"

They snapped their attention to the source of the voice.

 **Chapter 3. Water Lily.**

Tsuna, Hayato and Reborn were in Sawada's house to meet with the boy that was mentioned in the mysterious letter. After they met Suzuran, a boy with sleeping beauty syndrome, they suddenly heard a voice.

Suddenly, Suzuran stood up and opened the windows. Someone entered the room from the windows. Tsuna, Hayato and Reborn looked at the person warily.

The person also looked at them imploringly.

"Suiren! You're here!" Suzuran shouted and jumped at the person. The person hurriedly caught him, but still fell to the ground from the impact.

"Buon Dio (My Goodness)! Are you trying to kill me?" The newly name Suiren exclaimed.

The other looked at them in confusion.

"Oh, who is this, Suzuran?" Reborn asked.

Suzuran stood up and looked at them sheepishly. "This is my girlfriend."

"I am not!" The supposed not girlfriend denied.

Tsuna observed the girl called Suiren.

She wore a yellow shirt and blue short, also black boots. She also wore an orange mask that covered her eyes. The mask looked like a bird's beak. Tsuna noticed she also wore a headgear around her head and there was a picture of Water Lily and a Crane on it. And, she had long pink hair in high pigtails.

She stood up from the ground and he noticed that she was the same height as Suzuran.

"Oh, come on, Suiren. When do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Suzuran, I will never become your girlfriend, even if you're the last boy on this planet."

Suzuran pouted at that. "You're being dramatic."

"I am serious. You really have to get over your infatuation with me. I heard that your school idol is rather cute. Why don't you just have a crush on her?" Suiren smiled playfully at him.

Suzuran folded his arm on his chest. "She is too oblivious to my taste and reminds me too much of Soba that I swear that they must be related."

Suiren chuckled at that. "Right."

"So, could you please become my girlfriend?" Suzuran pleaded with her.

Suiren sighed. "I am sorry, but I am not interested in you."

"But..."

"And, I already have a boyfriend."

Suzuran gaped at her in disbelief. "That's not fair. I saw you first."

Tsuna and Hayato sweatdropped at the childish response.

Suiren hit him with a wooden stick that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Suzuran whined.

"You're being childish," Suiren told him. "And how would you know that you saw me first."

"I know you since I was 10. This boyfriend of yours couldn't have known you for that long." Suzuran reasoned.

"Well, you're right about that."

Suzuran latched on to her hand. "Suiren, just dump your boyfriend please."

"Suzuran, you're being annoying. Let go of me before I make you sleep for 2 weeks." Suiren threatened.

Suzuran instantly let go of her and stayed far away from her.

"Good boy." She commented.

He pouted at that. "I am not a dog."

Suiren suddenly turned to look at Tsuna and Hayato.

"Tsunayoshi-san, Hayato-san, nice to meet you." She greeted.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna, Hayato, Suzuran and Suiren were sitting in Tsuna's room.

"So, who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I am Suiren (Water Lily) or Ninfea." She smirked.

"So, it was you who send that letter?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right." Suiren nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure."

"Is Suzuran related to Byakuran?" Tsuna asked.

Suiren mouth twitched upward. Tsuna felt like she was laughing at him.

"Who is Byakuran?" Suzuran asked curiously.

"A mafia boss."

"Oh," Suzuran commented. "Why did they keep asking if I am related to him?"

"You probably did," Suiren said unhelpfully.

"So, you guys are from the future?" Hayato asked.

"You're right," Suiren said.

"So, why are you here in the past?" Hayato questioned suspiciously.

Suiren smiled amusedly. "Suzuran needs time to train for his battle."

"Wait, wait, wait," Suzuran said after he snapped out of his surprised. "We are really in the past? I thought this is a prank."

They sweatdropped at that.

"And, it was you who sent me here?" Suzuran questioned her. "And, what do you mean by battle?"

Suiren smiled widened. "I mean exactly what I said. In 6 month you will fight your opponent to the death."

Suzuran gaped at her, but then he looked bored. "I don't want to." He looked away from her.

Suiren sighed and shook her head.

"Unless." Suzuran took a peek at her. "You will be my girlfriend."

Suiren threw the nearest thing to her at his face, which happened to be a manga. Suzuran fell down at the impact.

Tsuna and Hayato sweatdropped at that.

"Seriously, Suzuran, do you want me to kill you?" Suiren smiled dangerously.

"Ouch, ouch." Suzuran rubbed his red face. "I don't really care."

Tsuna looked at him confusedly.

Suddenly, Suzuran sighed and looked outside from the window.

"I don't want to fight. My opponent can kill me for all I care." Suzuran said solemnly.

Tsuna became worried about his responses.

"Suzuran, look at me," Suiren told him.

Suzuran looked at her and noticed she held a small bottle in her hand.

"If you win your battle, you can have this." Suiren stated.

Suzuran raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"A cure for your sleeping beauty syndrome." Suiren stated seriously.

Suzuran looked at her in disbelief. "But, I thought there is no cure."

Tsuna and Hayato also looked surprised.

"That's old news," Suiren said. "With this, you can stay awake like most people."

"I can be normal?" Suzuran said with a hopeful tone.

He reached for the bottle, but Suiren hid it.

"You have to win your battle to get it," Suiren smirked at him.

"All right, I will definitely win," Suzuran said determinedly. "And make you my girlfriend."

Tsuna and Hayato sweatdropped at that.

Suiren facepalmed. "I told you, I am taken."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	4. Revelation

**5** **th** **March 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 4 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourites the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"The contemplative life remains freely available to us through our choices—what we read and buy, how we commit to leisure and self-improvement, the passing over of empty temptation, our preservation of the quiet spaces, an intentional striving to become the masters of our mastery."_

 _ **Franklin Foer (World Without Mind: The Existential Threat of Big Tech)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Water Lily.**

Suzuran looked at her in disbelief. "But, I thought there is no cure."

Tsuna and Hayato also looked surprised.

"That's old news," Suiren said. "With this, you can stay awake like most people."

"I can be normal?" Suzuran said with a hopeful tone.

He reached for the bottle, but Suiren hid it.

"You have to win your battle to get it," Suiren smirked at him.

"All right, I will definitely win," Suzuran said determinedly. "And make you my girlfriend."

Tsuna and Hayato sweatdropped at that.

Suiren facepalmed. "I told you, I am taken."

 **Chapter 4.** **Revelation** **.**

Tsuna, Hayato and Suiren were in Tsuna's room. While Reborn took it upon himself to began training Suzuran. They were out at the moment, so the three of them were the only one in the room.

"Who are you really?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"I thought it's obvious. I am a Cervello." Suiren stated calmly.

Tsuna and Hayato looked surprised at that.

"Why did you send Suzuran to me?" Tsuna asked.

"I thought it's obvious." She said.

"Obviously not," Hayato commented.

Suiren tilted her head. "Are you not going to ask who Suzuran's father?"

Tsuna's expression became grim at thinking about that.

"I don't want to know."

Hayato looked at him worriedly.

"I thought it's obvious." Suiren stated.

Hayato's eyes twitched in annoyance at hearing that phrase again. That phrase was starting to get on their nerve.

"Suzuran's yours." Suiren stated calmly. "Or will be yours."

Tsuna clenched his fists in anxiety. He began trembling at thinking about the girl that had captured his heart.

"You're not joking, are you?" Hayato asked seriously.

"I won't joke about that. You can do a blood test if you don't believe me."

"What exactly is the battle you're talking about?" Hayato asked instead.

Suiren smiled playfully. "I thought it's obvious."

Hayato gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"It's the ring battle." Suiren stated.

Hayato looked at her in surprise. Tsuna snapped out of it when he heard that.

"But, who is the opponent?" Hayato blurted out.

"I thought it's obvious." Suiren grinned amusedly because she knows that pissed them off.

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"The other candidate for the position of Vongola Undicesimo (Eleventh)."

Tsuna gaped at that. "But, who?"

She smiled mysteriously. "You will know 6 months later. And I want you to be the judge for this battle. I hope you can be fair."

She stood up and jumped outside of the window. Hayato looked out to find her, but he did not see her anymore.

 **{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile, Reborn was forcing Suzuran to run laps around Namimori, until he collapsed. Reborn then smirked wickedly and his pet, Leon, turned into a green gun.

"I wonder what his regret is."

Reborn shoots him on the forehead. Nothing happened for a while until orange flame appeared in Suzuran's forehead and his clothes were burn, leaving him in his underwear.

"REBORN! I WILL DECLARE MY LOVE TO SUIREN WITH MY DYING WILL!" And he left to find Suiren.

Reborn looked at his retreating back in amusement. "Like father, like son."

 **{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile, back to Tsuna and Hayato, who was still in Tsuna's room, they were in deep thought thinking about what they just heard.

"SUIREN! I LOVE YOU!"

They looked up in surprise at that and looked at each other in confusion. They looked out from the window to find Suzuran in his Dying Will Mode screaming his love for Suiren.

Tsuna could not help but facepalm.

"I guess he really is your son."

"What's that supposed to mean, Hayato!"

"Nothing, Juudaime."

 **{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile with Reborn.

"Are you really Reborn?"

Reborn turned to look at Suiren. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am."

"You look different."

"That's not surprising. I should have looked different in the future."

"Can you tell me something?" Suiren requested.

"About what?" Reborn asked.

"How did the curse gets broken?"

"Shouldn't you have got that information in the future?"

Suiren smiled humourlessly. "I couldn't get the information. So, could you tell me?"

"I don't trust you."

Suiren smile dropped at that. "I see. That's a pity."

Suiren took something out and gave it to Reborn. It was a case that full with the bottles with the cure for Suzuran. He looked at her questioningly.

"It's just a stimulant to prevent him from sleeping. I will give him the cure if he wins the battle." Suiren explained. "That stimulant is for his training. Get him to take it every day before he goes to sleep, with that, he will be able to wake up 6 hours later."

"But, of course, that stimulant wouldn't work forever." She continued.

Suiren left him after that.

"Who are you Suiren?" Reborn asked to no one. "You can't be just a Cervello."

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna, Hayato, Suzuran, Mama and Reborn were in the dining table having lunch. Suzuran was pouting ever since he came out of his Dying Will Mode.

"Where is Suiren?" Suzuran asked petulantly.

And he kept asking that.

"I don't know," Tsuna answered for countless times.

Even though everyone already expressed their lack of information about her whereabouts.

"Will she come to visit me?"

"I don't know." Tsuna was getting tired of repeating that.

"Ran-kun, do you like the food?" Mama asked.

"Of course, Soba." He replied with a bored face.

"Soba?" Tsuna and Hayato said.

Mama pouted at that. "That's right, Ran-kun, why are you calling me Soba? I am not that old."

Suzuran sighed. "You reminded me of my grandmother."

"Oh, I see. Do you miss her?"

"Not really. I don't really like her." Suzuran told her bluntly.

Tsuna looked at Suzuran questioningly.

Mama tilted her head. "Why not?"

"No offence to her, but..." Suzuran sighed. "I don't really know how to say it without insulting her. Can we not talk about this?"

Tsuna was really curious now. And it is not helping that Suzuran reminded him more and more of her.

 **{K~H~R}**

That evening, Suzuran finally met I-Pin properly.

"Tsuna-nii! You're home!" I-Pin exclaimed when she saw Tsuna.

"Hello, I-Pin, where have you been?" Tsuna asked while hugging I-Pin.

"Playing with Haru-nee and Kyouko-nee."

"Oh." Tsuna released the hug.

Tsuna noticed Suzuran was staring at them.

"Zombie?" I-Pin pointed at Suzuran.

Suzuran sweatdropped at that. She must have seen him while he was still in his sleeping state.

"Hello, I am Suzuran." He introduced himself. "I am staying here until further notice."

"I-Pin, nice to meet you," I-Pin said.

Suzuran looked at her uncertainly and smiled nervously. "I guess, um... I will be upstairs."

Suzuran ran to the second floor. Tsuna looked at Reborn in confusion.

"What's that about?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn looked up from his espresso. "Obviously, he became uncomfortable with being in the past."

"Why now?" Hayato asked.

"Well, he was staring at I-Pin," Reborn stated.

Tsuna and Hayato stared at I-Pin who was talking to Mama. Tsuna and Hayato looked at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong with I-Pin?" Tsuna asked.

"She's 9 years old," Reborn stated the obvious.

"So?" Hayato asked.

"In the future, she is older than Suzuran," Reborn informed them. "Suzuran would have felt weird that now she is younger than him."

Tsuna and Hayato had a look of realization. "Oh."

 **{K~H~R}**

That night, Tsuna and Suzuran ended up sharing a room, while Hayato and Reborn were sharing the guest room, and I-Pin was sleeping with Mama.

Tsuna was sleeping on the spare bed, while Suzuran used his bed.

Tsuna had been sleeping peacefully until he woke up around midnight. He looked at his bed to see that Suzuran was sitting on it.

"Suzuran, why are you awake?"

Suzuran was looking out from the window. "I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?" Tsuna looked confused. "Have you been awake the whole time?"

Suzuran smiled nervously. "Yes."

Tsuna looked at him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Suzuran turned to look at him. He gave him a smile that was identical to Nana.

"Don't worry, this is just a habit," Suzuran told him. "I have always been afraid to sleep because I afraid that I wouldn't wake up again."

Tsuna widened his eyes at that.

"That's why every night I would always stare outside from the window until my body collapse by itself."

"That's unhealthy." Tsuna could not help but comment.

Suzuran chuckled at that.

"When I was a little kid I have always felt lost and left behind. I tried to turn to my grandparents for help, but they're too busy with each other to pay attention to me. While my father, although he did try to help, he's only home once a month." Suzuran looked down.

Tsuna looked him sadly, but could not help but wonder what's about Suzuran's mother?

"So, I just give up and become lazy. I only go to school to get away from Soba's nagging. But, even in school, I don't have anyone, everyone thinks I am weird and got bullied for it. My grades are not the best either, because of my lack of attendance and I give up studying." Suzuran chuckled humourlessly.

"That's sound too much like my life," Tsuna commented.

Suzuran looked at him questioningly.

"I was not the best student either, and I was bullied too." Tsuna chuckled at that.

Suzuran tilted his head. "I wonder if that genetic?"

Tsuna looked at him intently, even though now he knows that Suzuran will be his son, they never talk about it, and Suzuran just continued calling him Tsunayoshi.

"Why do you like Suiren so much?" Tsuna had been wondering about that.

Suzuran narrowed his eyes. "She is my guide."

"What do you mean?"

"I met her when I was 10. Ever since I met her, I don't feel so lost anymore. She always encourages me to try my best and she would punish me if I am being lazy. No one ever pays that much attention to me before, even though she only comes to visit me once a while. That's why, I thought of her as a guide, no she more like my second mother." Suzuran told him.

Tsuna was stunned at that. "Second mother? I thought you want her as a girlfriend."

Suzuran looked at him amusedly. "Not really, I am just messing with her. The truth is, I love her more like family."

Tsuna smiled. "So, that confession today is about that."

Suzuran blushed at remembering his confession. "I can't decide whether it's a good thing or not that Suiren didn't hear that."

Tsuna laughed at that.

"But, it's really weird. Ever since I met her, I have always felt a connection with her. And I feel closer to her than anyone else." Suzuran stated.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at that. Is that because of Hyper Intuition?

"Tsunayoshi-san, are you really a mafia boss?"

Tsuna snapped out from his thought. "You know!"

"It was Suiren who told me," Suzuran said. "I have always had a feeling that my father hides something important to me. I had always hoped he will tell me, but he never did."

Tsuna looked away guiltily.

"When I was 12, Suiren suddenly told me that my father is a mafia boss." Suzuran sighed. "She said I shouldn't get angry at my father, because he hid everything for a good reason."

"She is such a good friend," Tsuna commented wistfully.

"I don't have friend," Suzuran said solemnly. "Suiren is family, not a friend."

Tsuna smiled sadly. "Yes, that's right."

Tsuna stood up from his spare bed and walked to his bed. Suzuran looked at him questioningly. Tsuna smiled at him and forced Suzuran to lie down.

"You really need to go to sleep now," Tsuna said firmly.

Suzuran furrowed his eyebrows. "But..."

"You still have training tomorrow, remember. Besides, with the stimulant, Suiren gave for you. You will wake up in 6 hours." Tsuna reassured him.

Suzuran looked worried. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"All right, good night, Tsunayoshi-san." Suzuran closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Tsuna looked at him sadly.

"Good night, Suzuran."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	5. The Future

**5** **th** **April 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 5 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"We do the same thing in our own lives, embracing information that supports what we already prefer or vindicates choices we previously made._

 _After all, it feels better to justify our opinions rather than challenge them, to contemplate only the pros and relegate the cons to the back of our minds. However, if we want to make the most of choice, we have to be willing to make ourselves uncomfortable. The question_ _is,_ _if we are willing, how exactly do we go about fortifying ourselves against these biases?"_

 _ **Sheena Iyengar (The Art of Choosing)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Revelation** **.**

Tsuna stood up from his spare bed and walked to his bed. Suzuran looked at him questioningly. Tsuna smiled at him and forced Suzuran to lie down.

"You really need to go to sleep now," Tsuna said firmly.

Suzuran furrowed his eyebrows. "But..."

"You still have training tomorrow, remember. Besides, with the stimulant, Suiren gave for you. You will wake up in 6 hours." Tsuna reassured him.

Suzuran looked worried. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"All right, good night, Tsunayoshi-san." Suzuran closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Tsuna looked at him sadly.

"Good night, Suzuran."

 **Chapter** **5** **. The Future.**

The next morning Tsuna was looking after Suzuran, who was still sleeping. It was now 4 o'clock and Tsuna knows Reborn will wake Suzuran up soon. Tsuna could not decide whether to let Suzuran slept or wake him up.

"You can just let me woke him up."

Tsuna turned his head at the door to find Reborn.

"Reborn, can't you just let him sleep in for today. He has only been sleeping for 4 hours." Tsuna said pleadingly.

Reborn smirked. "Are you getting parental now?"

Tsuna blushed at that.

"And what do you mean 4 hours? Is he staying up until midnight?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmp," Reborn said. "Fine, I will come back 2 hours later."

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Don't get attached, Tsuna." Tsuna heard Reborn said. "Nah, I think it's already too late."

Tsuna stared at Suzuran's sleeping form.

"I can't help but get attached, can I?"

 **{K~H~R}**

2 hours later, Tsuna was trying to wake Suzuran up. But, it was really difficult. Everything he tried failed.

"Let me try this."

Tsuna spotted Reborn with a defibrillator that was connected to Suzuran.

Tsuna gasped. "Reborn! Don't..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

Suzuran sat up instantly.

"I can finally see the resemblance between you two," Reborn commented amusedly.

Tsuna sighed at seeing Suzuran's hair, which stood up because of the electrocution.

Suzuran turned to look at him and blinked in confusion.

"Chichiue (Father)? Is that you?" He sounded wistful.

Tsuna was stunned at the title gave to him, even if it was only sleep-talking.

Reborn hit Suzuran with his mallet.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Suzuran exclaimed.

"Did you forget that you're in the past?" Reborn told him.

Suzuran looked confused then had a look of realization. "Oh."

 **{K~H~R}**

They were eating breakfast in silence. Tsuna could not look at Suzuran in the eyes, since that wake-up call. He still could not forget the way Suzuran called him.

After the meal, Suzuran left with Reborn. Tsuna was staring at Suzuran's back until he left his sight.

Hayato was getting worried at Tsuna's strange behaviour.

"Are you all right, Juudaime?"

"It's just sleep talk," Tsuna said distractedly.

"What's it about, Juudaime?"

"This morning, Suzuran called me Chichiue. It's only sleep-talking, but it's affecting me."

Hayato looked at him worriedly.

Tsuna sighed. "I am getting attached, Hayato. And, Suzuran probably will leave in 6 months."

"It's okay to get attached, Juudaime. He's your son, after all."

"But, that's the problem. He's not my son yet, and I am not his father yet." Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in worried. "And my intuition tells me that Suzuran doesn't have a good father."

"I am worried, Hayato," Tsuna said. "I am worried that I will be a bad father."

Hayato said under his breath. "This time travelling business is getting troublesome. Maybe, I should blow up the Bovinos secretly."

Fortunately or unfortunately, Tsuna was too distraught to hear him.

 **{K~H~R}**

Someone with a black cloak with a black hood was walking on the outskirt of Namimori. The person stopped in front of a house with the Nameplate 'Natsume'.

"I was hoping I would be able to see you, Byakka-san." The person whispered. "But, it seems we won't be able to meet each other."

The person walked away from the house and went somewhere else. After a long walk, the person arrived in a house and knocked on the door.

"How can I help you?"

"Can we talk inside, Kawahira-san?"

Kawahira looked at his guest suspiciously, but he invited the person in. Then, they sat down across from each other.

"Who are you?" Kawahira asked.

The person removed the hood to reveal a girl with long pink hair in pigtails and orange mask.

"Just call me Suiren."

"Where do you come from?" Kawahira asked nonchalantly.

Suiren tilted her head and smiled innocently. "The future."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know how to break the Arcobaleno curse."

Kawahira looked at her calculatingly. "Then, you're not from the future if you don't know about that."

"You found me out." She stated calmly. "But, I am telling you the truth. I really do come from the future, but not of this world. I came from the future of a parallel world where the Arcobaleno curse hasn't been broken yet."

"I see," Kawahira said. "Why don't you ask Vongola Decimo?"

"I don't want him to know where I come from." She told him. "Can you please tell me?"

"I guess it's fine."

She smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Kawahira-san."

"No problem."

"You know, we are a good friend in my world."

"Really?"

"Yes, you help me make a cure for someone."

"I see. We must be a really good friend." Kawahira said. "But, who are you really?"

She smiled mischievously. "I am a Principessa (Princess)."

Kawahira looked at her seriously. "Oh, I see."

Suiren suddenly sighed.

"The both of them are really different, even though they are the same person." Suiren suddenly stated.

"You're from a different world. Of course, the people will be different too."

"I don't want that person to turn out like him," Suiren said with a frown.

"You know right that I don't know who you mean."

Suiren smiled at that. "Just let me fend off my frustration without revealing anything about my world, Kawahira-san."

"Sure, I am all ears," Kawahira said. "But, don't blame me if I figured something out."

"Of course not, but you have to keep it to yourself."

Kawahira smiled. "I can do that."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	6. Familial Love

**5** **th** **May 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 6 of this story. Thank you to those who review the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"I found in my possession the ultimate choice. Without a moment's contemplation, I chose my life. I was in a good place, right where I needed to be."_

 _ **Brooklyn James**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. The Future.**

"You're from a different world. Of course, the people will be different too."

"I don't want that person to turn out like him," Suiren said with a frown.

"You know right that I don't know who you mean."

Suiren smiled at that. "Just let me fend off my frustration without revealing anything about my world, Kawahira-san."

"Sure, I am all ears," Kawahira said. "But, don't blame me if I figured something out."

"Of course not, but you have to keep it to yourself."

Kawahira smiled. "I can do that."

 **Chapter** **6** **.** **Familial Love** **.**

It had been a week since Tsuna, Hayato and Reborn visited Namimori. Tsuna was walking around on the street on Namimori while contemplating an excuse to tell Nono, about his extended stay in Namimori. Tsuna could not decide if he should tell Nono about Suzuran or not.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna came out from his thought. He looked ahead and saw 3 familiar girls.

"Oh, hello, Kyouko, Hana, and Haru."

"Tsuna-san, it's been a while," Haru said.

Tsuna smiled at them, the girl was starting to look like their older self that he saw in the future. They talked for a while about old time and about everything else that happened when he was not around. Until Hana had to ask that question.

"So, how's Natsume?"

"Hana-chan!" Kyouko said in alarmed.

Tsuna put his trembling hands inside the pocket on his pants. He has been getting that reaction whenever someone mentioned about her.

"I haven't seen her in 4 years," Tsuna told her calmly.

Hana snorted. "Are you really trying to find her? Or trying to forget her?"

Tsuna looked down. "I don't know."

"Thought so," Hana commented. "If you can't even decide that, then you don't deserve her at all."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation.

"Hana-chan, that's enough," Kyouko said worriedly.

Hana walked away from them.

"Tsuna-san, don't give up." Haru tried to encourage him. "See you around, Tsuna-san."

Then, Haru went after Hana.

Kyouko looked at him worriedly, while Tsuna ignored the girls and continued to look down.

"You're a good man, Tsuna-kun." Kyouko frowned thoughtfully. "But, you are running away."

Tsuna looked up and stared at the woman he used to have a crush on. He could not help but wonder, when did his feeling for her change. He used to dream about marrying Kyouko, but now that just feels wrong.

He did not know when, but Kyouko had become like a sister to him.

"Perhaps, you're right." He replied. "But, she ran away first."

Kyouko raised her eyebrows as if to say ' _So what?_ '

"There is something that stops you from chasing her," Kyouko stated knowingly.

Tsuna looked away.

She tilted her head questioningly. "What's stopping you, Tsuna-kun?"

"Kyouko, she did not want me to look for her," Tsuna told her with a pained expression.

She was surprised, but then she looked at him firmly. "Do you love her?"

He was startled at her question. No one ever asked him about that. Sure, Reborn's attempt to marry her off to him was obvious. And, everybody else acted as if they were already a couple.

He did not encourage it and his attempt to discourage it was ignored. But, even then he never really examined how he feels about her. The only sign he likes her as more than a friend was when he asked her out.

He stared transfixed on Kyouko's face. The first woman he tried to date, but the feeling he had for Kyouko were no longer the same.

" _Then, how would I know my feeling for her wouldn't change too. Did I really love her?_ "

"Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna snapped out from his thought and saw Kyouko looked at him with concern.

"I used to have a crush on you," Tsuna confessed.

Kyouko looked surprised, then smiled. "Oh, I am glad, Tsuna-kun."

He looked at her desperately. "I liked you a lot. I still like you, but not the same as before."

"I understand, Tsuna-kun."

"I like her a lot too, I still do." Tsuna shook his head. "But, how would I know if this is real or not. What if my feeling for her also change."

"Please think, Tsuna-kun. Do you love her?" Kyouko gave him a gentle smile. "When you find the answer, you will know what to do."

Kyouko then walked past from him. He did not look at her back. He was still confused by her statement.

Tsuna sighed and continued to stand there for a while until someone ran into him. He almost lost his balance, because of that. But, the other person was not so lucky. Tsuna looked at the ground to find Suzuran.

"Suzuran?"

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-san," Suzuran said while standing up from the ground.

"Why are you here?"

"I was running laps until I ran into you," Suzuran answered him. "Why are you standing around in the middle of the street anyway?"

"I..." Tsuna trailed off.

Suddenly, Suzuran took out Tsuna's trembling right hand from his pocket. Suzuran frowned at seeing his trembling hand.

"Suzuran," Tsuna said pleadingly in the hope that he would not ask.

Suzuran looked at him while holding his hand. "I won't ask, because I know you won't tell."

Tsuna almost sighed in relief.

"You're the same as my father. Both of you like to keep to yourself." Suzuran said sadly.

Tsuna widened his eyes at him. "Suzuran."

"This is unhealthy, you know." Suzuran frowned at him. "Don't keep everything to yourself. You have friends, don't you?"

Tsuna looked at him sadly. Suzuran reminded him so much of her that for a second he saw her in Suzuran's place.

A lone tear fell from Tsuna's eye.

"Tsunayoshi-san!" Suzuran said worriedly.

Tsuna looked away from him. "Suzuran, you remind me too much of someone that it's hurt."

Suzuran looked at him solemnly. "So, that's why my father always has a pained look on his face whenever he looks at me."

"Is he a bad father?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm, he's trying his best."

"I see."

Suzuran squished Tsuna's hand. "Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry about the future, just think about the present." Suzuran smiled at him.

Right now, that smile reminded Tsuna of Byakka's smile. Tsuna gave him a small smile in return.

Suzuran then dragged him to run laps with him.

"Why are you dragging me with you?"

"So, I can tell Reborn-san that I blame you for making me late for finishing my laps."

Tsuna sweatdropped at that and sighed in resignation. He looked at Suzuran in contemplation.

" _I really miss you, Byakka._ " Tsuna thought.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was in his room alone. He took out his phone and made a call.

"Nono, this is Tsuna."

"Oh, what is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"There is something I have to take care of in Namimori. I won't be able to go back for a while."

"How long?"

"More or less 6 months." Tsuna winced preparing himself for Nono's response.

"What could be so important that you have to stay in Namimori for 6 months?" Nono asked incredulously.

"I don't really know how to explain this, Nono." Tsuna scratched his head. "It has something to do with time travel."

"Is it the bazooka?"

Tsuna had a thoughtful look. "I haven't really asked about it yet."

Nono sighed. "All right, Tsunayoshi. You can stay in Namimori. But, I will be sending your paperwork."

Tsunayoshi sighed at remembering his share of paperwork. "Fine, Nono."

"Also, one of your guardians has come back from a mission and is asking for you."

"Who is it?" Tsuna was having a bad feeling.

"Kyouya-kun."

" _Crap._ " Tsuna thought. " _He would get angry if he knows I went to Namimori without him._ "

"Mhmm, Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Nono. What did you tell Kyouya?"

"I told him you're on vacation."

"You didn't tell him I am in Namimori, right?"

"No."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Please, don't tell him."

"You do know that he will find out sooner or later, right. And, there is still the Foundation."

Tsuna looked mournfully at remembering the intelligence group founded by his Cloud Guardian.

"I will make sure I stay hidden then." Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"All right, Tsunayoshi."

Nono ended the call.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	7. Paperwork

**6** **th** **June 2018**

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

Hi everybody, this is chapter 7 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourites the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

 _"So, there's this hornet's nest. And there's this long stick. And then there's me. How I walk away from all of this will depend on whether I realize that some things go together and some things don't no matter how hard you try."_

 _ **Craig D. Lounsbrough**_

 **Previous Chapter.** **Familial Love** **.**

" _Crap._ " Tsuna thought. " _He would get angry if he knows I went to Namimori without him._ "

"Mhmm, Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Nono. What did you tell Kyouya?"

"I told him you're on vacation."

"You didn't tell him I am in Namimori, right?"

"No."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Please, don't tell him."

"You do know that he will find out sooner or later, right. And, there is still the Foundation."

Tsuna looked mournfully at remembering the intelligence group founded by his Cloud Guardian.

"I will make sure I stay hidden then." Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"All right, Tsunayoshi."

Nono ended the call.

 **Chapter** **7** **. Paperwork.**

Tsuna and Hayato were in the clearing of a forest looking at Reborn and Suzuran. It had been a month since Reborn made Suzuran ran laps to build his stamina. Right now, Reborn was trying to test Suzuran's endurance by shooting him with a stray bullet.

After Suzuran collapsed from exhaustion, Tsuna and Hayato walked towards Reborn.

Reborn looked at Suzuran calculatingly. "He's better than you when I began training you."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Is that an insult?"

"No, just a fact," Reborn smirked. "It also means that someone else had been training him before this."

Tsuna looked thoughtful. "Could it be Suiren?"

Reborn shrugged off. "Who knows, but I don't trust her."

"Why not?" Tsuna asked. "She doesn't look that bad."

"She is hiding something." Reborn reasoned. "And, she is dangerous."

Tsuna frowned. "Reborn, you're being biased."

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"Everyone in the mafia is dangerous," Tsuna said seriously. "Including us."

Reborn tipped his fedora downward. "You still have so much to learn."

Reborn left them in the clearing. Tsuna stared at Reborn's back.

" _Yeah, you're right. But, you didn't tell me I was wrong._ " Tsuna thought.

Tsuna and Hayato heard a groan. They looked at Suzuran, who was waking up.

"Are you all right, Suzuran?" Tsuna asked.

"No, I am tired and my body is sore," Suzuran whined.

Tsuna chuckled at that. "I felt the same when Reborn was training me."

Suzuran looked at him in surprise. "How did you survive?"

Tsuna's mouth twitched upward. "I was lucky because Reborn wasn't trying to kill me. If he was, I wouldn't survive."

Suzuran pouted. "Suiren is just as bad as him."

Tsuna looked at in surprised. "So, Suiren was training you?"

"I don't really know. She often randomly appeared with a pair of guns and told me to run and dodge." Suzuran said thoughtfully.

Tsuna sweatdropped at that.

"Oh, she also gave random weapons to me and told me to hit her with it," Suzuran added. "She said she wanted to find out what kind of weapon suit me."

Tsuna looked at him curiously.

Suzuran shivered. "I still remember when she gave me a rocket launcher. I almost destroyed a building because of that. And, I got beat up by the disciplinary member after that. I don't even know where she got the rocket launcher."

Tsuna gaped. "Rocket launcher?"

"So, Suzuran-sama, what kind of weapon do you use?" Hayato asked.

Suzuran raised his eyebrows. "Suzuran-sama? Why are you calling me that?"

Hayato suddenly looked nervous. "I just thought it suits you."

"Does it because of my relation to Tsunayoshi-san?" Suzuran asked with a frown.

"Well..."

Suzuran sighed. "Whatever, Hayato-san."

Hayato sighed in relief.

"Anyways, I like using Tri-Nunchaku or a Staff and a Spear or maybe a Trident," Suzuran said thoughtfully.

"Trident!" Tsuna said in alarmed.

Tsuna suddenly imagined Suzuran acting like Mukuro.

"Suzuran! Don't ever use a Trident!" Tsuna said seriously.

Suzuran looked at him in confusion.

 **{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile, 2 young men in a suit were looking at another 2 young men, who were in a very dangerous fight.

"So, what should we do now?" A young man with black hair asked.

"That's very EXTREME." A young man with white hair shouted.

"Ame-san, Hare-san. Don't you think we should stop this?" A young woman suddenly appeared there. "Before Kumo-san kills Mukuro-sama."

"But, Hibari will kill us after that." The black-haired young man replied.

"Yes, Hibari is EXTREME."

The woman sighed. "Boss, come back soon."

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Hayato? Why do I feel like I cause something dangerous?"

"Huh? I don't know, Juudaime."

"Maybe you forget about something or someone, Tsunayoshi-san," Suzuran suggested.

Tsuna gulped. "Oh, crap! I think its Kyouya."

"He must have got into a fight with Rokudou again," Hayato commented.

"That's bad, Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I have to make a call to Nono."

Tsuna left hurriedly.

"So, who is it you're talking about, Hayato-san?" Suzuran asked.

"Hibari Kyouya, Juudaime's Cloud Guardian and Rokudou Mukuro, Juudaime's Mist Guardian," Hayato told him. "They always got on a fight whenever they see each other."

"Why does Tsunayoshi-san become very worried about them?"

"It's not them that Juudaime worries about," Hayato said. "They always destroy something in their fight, and it will result in paperwork for Juudaime. Juudaime hates paperwork."

"Oh," Suzuran said thoughtfully. "Why doesn't Tsunayoshi-san just order them to do the paperwork? It's their fault after all."

Hayato thought. " _Thankfully Juudaime never did that or I will have to do paperwork too for blowing something up._ "

"That's a good idea, Suzuran." Tsuna was suddenly beside them.

"When did you get here, Tsunayoshi-san?" Suzuran exclaimed in surprised.

"Just now." Tsuna smiled innocently. "Anyways, I need to call Nono and tell him to make my guardians do the paperwork from their own destruction."

Tsuna walked away from them, while laughing wickedly.

"Suzuran-sama, you just doom us." Hayato gaped at Tsuna's back.

"You know, Suiren often laughed like that," Suzuran commented unhelpfully.

 **{K~H~R}**

"Senpai (Senior), do you have any idea how to stop them?"

"I have EXTREMELY no idea, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto sighed and looked at the fight between Hibari and Rokudou and the trail of destruction they left behind.

"We really should do something," Yamamoto said.

The woman appeared beside them. "Nono just tell me order from Boss."

"That's EXTREME!"

"What did Tsuna say, Chrome?"

Chrome looked hesitated. Chrome used her Mist Flame to change her voice.

"FROM NOW ON, MY GUARDIANS ARE GOING TO DO THE PAPERWORK THAT RESULTS FROM THEIR OWN DESTRUCTION."

Everyone in the vicinity heard that, including the 2 young men who finally stopped fighting.

"Oya Oya, how could Tsunayoshi-kun do that?"

"That's Herbivore!"

Yamamoto suddenly looked nervous. "Did Tsuna really say that?"

Chrome nodded nervously.

"Well, at least that stopped the fight.

"Sawada is EXTREME."

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	8. Intuition

**5** **th** **July 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 8 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourites the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"These are your only choices: Worse or Better. No matter where you stand, no matter what subject you are contemplating, you have two choices." —Abraham-Hicks"_

 _ **Carrie Jolie Dale (The 2 Choices: A Soulful & Spiritual Guide to Living Your Truth, Following Your Path & Feeling Good)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Paperwork.**

"That's EXTREME!"

"What did Tsuna say, Chrome?"

Chrome looked hesitated. Chrome used her Mist Flame to change her voice.

"FROM NOW ON, MY GUARDIANS ARE GOING TO DO THE PAPERWORK THAT RESULTS FROM THEIR OWN DESTRUCTION."

Everyone in the vicinity heard that, including the 2 young men who finally stopped fighting.

"Oya oya, how could Tsunayoshi-kun do that?"

"That's Herbivore!"

Yamamoto suddenly looked nervous. "Did Tsuna really say that?"

Chrome nodded nervously.

"Well, at least that stopped the fight.

"Sawada is EXTREME."

 **Chapter** **8** **.** **Intuition.**

On the street in Palermo, a crow was flying around above it. Then, the crow went flying into a tree.

A young man was sitting on the branch of the tree. He raised his hand. The crow perched on his arm. He looked at it intently.

"She isn't here either." He murmured in distress.

He sighed and let the crow fly away. The crow landed on a branch above him.

"Where are you, Principessa?"

He jumped down from the tree. Then, he walked to leave Palermo. The crow left the tree and flew above him.

 **{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile, in Sawada's household. Suzuran was sitting on the floor in Tsuna's room. He was holding some books in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Suzuran?" Tsuna was standing in the doorway in curiousity.

"These are my homework," Suzuran said in annoyance.

Suddenly, he threw the books on the floors. He looked around the room.

"Suiren! Where are you?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at his strange behaviour. Then, he was surprised to spot Suiren perched on the window.

"I am here, Suzuran." She said in a monotone voice.

Suzuran's expression changed from annoyance to adoration. He was about to throw himself into her, but Tsuna held his clothes to stop him.

"You both will fall from the window if you do that." Tsuna shook his head.

Suiren sighed in relief. "Thank god, you stop him."

Suzuran pouted at that.

"So, what is it about homework?" Tsuna asked.

Suzuran frowned at hearing about homework. "You brought these here, didn't you. Suiren!"

"I did. "She answered flatly.

"But, why?" Suzuran whined.

"So, you wouldn't get behind in school." She said.

Suzuran grimaced. "But…"

Suiren entered the room. She picked up the books from the floor.

"No more but, Suzuran. It's time to study."

"How can I study when I am going to have a death match!" Suzuran grumbled.

Suiren hit him with a stick. "Behave."

"Ouch." Suzuran nursed his shoulder.

"Well, have fun," Tsuna said and left the room.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna went into the guest room where Hayato and Reborn slept. He found both of them inside.

"I've confirmed it," Reborn said.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"The result of the blood test is positive. Suzuran is your son." Reborn elaborated.

They were in silence.

Tsuna sighed. "Oh."

Tsuna slumped and sat on the floor.

"Why do you look so distressed by it?" Reborn asked curiously. "You suspect it, don't you."

"Reborn, you know that suspecting and confirming are two different things," Tsuna told him with a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I haven't confirmed about the mother yet," Reborn said instead.

Tsuna looked at him in surprise. "Why haven't you?"

Reborn looked irritated. "I did not have a sample of Byakka yet."

"How could you haven't got it, Reborn-san!" Hayato said in surprised.

"Most likely, because of Byakuran," Reborn told them.

"Well, she might not be the mother." Tsuna shrugged.

"You are being in denial, Tsuna," Reborn said bluntly.

Tsuna pretended not to hear him.

 **{K~H~R}**

Suzuran was studying all morning until noon. Reborn took over from then and dragged him out to train. Suiren was left in Tsuna's room. She was staring outside through the window.

Tsuna looked at her from the doorway. He just realized that he had been ignoring the girl. Unlike Reborn, he did not think that she will be a threat. He actually felt comfortable with her, while when he was with Suzuran he felt awkward.

"Do you did this often?" He asked.

"You mean tutoring Suzuran?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Suzuran is hopeless."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in curiousity. He entered his room and sat across from her.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have any will to live."

Tsuna was stunned at hearing that. "What!"

"I was worried that he couldn't use his flames because of it," Suiren revealed quietly.

His eyes widened in worried. "What happened with Suzuran?"

Suiren turned her attention to him. "It's because of his medical condition."

She explained. "Suzuran spends so much time to sleep, that's mean he has very little time when awake. He was depressed because of that. No one wants to be his friend and his family have no idea to help him."

She looked through the window. "He hates that he needs to catch up with one week worth of school works. He hates that he has to ask what happened for a week. He hates that he only has one day instead of seven days like a normal person. He hates every time he looks at the calendar and sees how many days he slept."

She looked at him again. "Being normal is Suzuran deepest wish."

Tsuna could not find words to say about everything she told him. He was very sad to hear the kind of life Suzuran has. But, there was nothing he could do about it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is he to you?" Tsuna asked after being in silence.

Suiren tilted her head to the left. "I know that Suzuran is only messing with me about making me his girlfriend."

Tsuna laughed at that. "I see."

"Besides I am not interested with a boy younger than me."

Tsuna's mouth twitched upward. "Why do you care about him?"

"What makes you think I care about him?"

"Call it intuition," Tsuna said jokingly. "But, it's still strange. Why is Cervello spending time with a civilian boy? Even though that boy is connected to the mafia, it's still unusual."

"You think I have an ulterior motive for spending time with Suzuran?" She stated.

Tsuna sighed thoughtfully. "Everyone always has a reason for doing something. Even though it is only for something trivia like 'Because I want to' it's still a reason."

"What are you implying, Tsunayoshi-san?" She said cautiously.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in curiousity. "I am not implying anything. I don't have any problem with you spending time with Suzuran."

"Even if I do, I don't have any right to forbid it," Tsuna added.

Tsuna observed her carefully. "But, I think whatever ulterior motive you have for Suzuran. It's not bad."

"You are certain about that." She said challengingly.

"I do. Many people said that I have a pretty good intuition." Tsuna smiled.

"Sure, you do." She replied flatly.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	9. The Coming Battle

**5** **th** **August 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 9 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourites the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"I firmly believe that in the next one hundred years the earth is going to become a very unpleasant place. I've always felt this way, though, filled with gloom and doom. Humans have made a mess of things, and every day they prove how much more of a mess we are willing to make of it. Parents are too busy to contemplate it. Humans almost always choose the irresponsible shortcut rather than acting responsibly!"_

 _ **Ellen L. Walker (Complete Without Kids: An Insider's Guide to Childfree Living by Choice or by Chance)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Intuition.**

"What are you implying, Tsunayoshi-san?" She said cautiously.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in curiousity. "I am not implying anything. I don't have any problem with you spending time with Suzuran."

"Even if I do, I don't have any right to forbid it," Tsuna added.

Tsuna observed her carefully. "But, I think whatever ulterior motive you have for Suzuran. It's not bad."

"You are certain about that." She said challengingly.

"I do. Many people said that I have a pretty good intuition." Tsuna smiled.

"Sure, you do." She replied flatly.

 **Chapter** **9** **.** **The Coming Battle.**

Suiren was observing critically at the fight in front of her. She was sitting on a branch of a tree.

Suddenly, Reborn appeared above her. She stiffened a little.

"Reborn-san." She greeted him.

He lifted his fedora in greeting. "Suiren."

"You had been training him." He stated bluntly.

She hummed. "I did."

They both looked at the fight between Suzuran and Tsuna. Even though it could not really be called a fight. Since Tsuna did not fight seriously.

Suzuran was using a Nunchaku that was given by Tsuna. As soon as Tsuna knew about Suzuran preferred weapons, he ordered it to be made. The weapon came a week ago, and Suzuran had been practising with it. Its normal form is a Staff, which could be changed into Nunchaku and could be folded into three pieces.

Right now, Tsuna wanted to test him in a fight.

"Suzuran almost ready." Suiren commented.

"When are you going to tell us who is his opponent?" Reborn narrowed his eyes at her.

She smirked. "At the ring battle."

"What about the guardians?" Reborn asked. "Shouldn't there be a battle between guardians before that?"

"The rules were changed. The sky battle will be the only battle." She grinned.

Reborn lowered his fedora in contemplation. "I see."

Their attention turned back to the fight. They witnessed Tsuna disarming Suzuran and ended the fight.

"That's my cue to leave. Ciaossu." Suiren said then jumped from the tree. She landed and moved away quickly.

"That was supposed to be my catchphrase," Reborn said sullenly.

 **{K~H~R}**

Inside a shady bar somewhere in Italy. There was a young man observing the people inside. He was sitting in a corner and pretending to be drunk.

"You know, Decimo hasn't been seen for almost six months." Someone in front of him stated.

"I heard his Cloud Guardian has been getting on fights."

"I saw last month his Rain and Sun Guardian was trying to stop him from destroying one of their mansions."

Someone sighed. "Decimo should come back soon. The atmosphere is restless. I can just feel someone plotting."

"You are exaggerating. Decimo is only a baby Boss compare to other Boss."

" _Vongola Decimo._ " The young man thought.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. " _She must be in Japan._ "

He stood up and walked toward the exit staggeringly. He came out to see the night sky. A crow landed on his shoulder.

"I am coming, Principessa." He murmured.

 **{K~H~R}**

A figure with a black cloak was standing in front of Namimori's Temple at night. She held her hands together in front of her chest.

"Dear God. Please, let everything happen according to my plan." The figure murmured solemnly.

"Fancy meeting you here, Principessa."

The figure in the black cloak looked at the person who stood beside her.

"Kawahira-san." She said in greeting.

"I didn't take you as a religious type." He commented casually.

She sighed. "I am trying to harden my resolve. Everything is riding on that battle. If I fail…"

She shivered. "I can't fail. I have to do it."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Would you do another favour for me, Kawahira-san?"

Kawahira looked at her from behind his glasses. She looked back at him. He could not see her face, but he could see the determination in her gaze.

"What do you need?"

 **{K~H~R}**

Inside Sawada's house. They were eating dinner. The mood was a bit subdued because of Suzuran.

He has been in a sombre mood. Due to the battle that was near.

"Ne, Ran-kun. Why Ren-chan hasn't visit lately?" Nana asked oblivious to his mood.

That was the other reason for his mood.

"Why are you calling her, Ren-chan, Mama?" Reborn asked.

Nana giggled. "That's because Ren-chan is acting as a big sister to Ran-kun, isn't she."

Nana turned to Suzuran. "Ah, I don't mean to discourage you from asking her out, Ran-kun. I just thought, how similar your names are."

Suzuran looked more downcast than before. "It's all right, Soba. And, I don't think that is her real name."

"Oh, I see." Nana nodded in understanding.

Reborn looked at Suzuran calculatingly.

"Where are Tsuna-nii and Hayato-nii?" I-Pin asked.

"They are taking a walk," Reborn said casually.

"At this time?" Suzuran asked gloomily.

"There is nothing wrong with taking a walk at night. After all, they can take care of themselves." Reborn reasoned.

Suzuran hummed distractedly.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was standing in front of Namimori Middle School. He was looking at the building critically. Despite that, his eyes were glazing with nostalgia.

Tsuna had been avoiding this school for the same reason he avoided Byakka's house. This school has too many memories.

He had been staring for a while. He knows that. But, he could not turn his eyes away. From where he was standing, he could make out the roof, where he often spent time with his friend.

It hurt to see those memories. Still, he could not help himself.

Tsuna clenched his fists tightly until he could felt his nails digging into his palm. He winced and it snapped him out from his melancholic.

He looked away from the school. And, he left the place quickly.

During his walk, Hayato joined him.

"How was it, Hayato?"

"I don't see anything unusual." He replied quietly.

"Neither I am."

Hayato frowned. "What if that Cervello girl deceive us?"

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think so."

"She said the battle will be in six months. It's almost time for it. And, we haven't got any clues about who will be fighting with Suzuran-sama." Hayato said in frustration.

Suddenly, Tsuna halted his step. He narrowed his eyes at a figure in a black cloak who stood far in front of him.

Hayato glared at the figure and stood defensively in front of Tsuna.

The figure raised its hand slowly to let down the hood.

"Suiren." Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

She put her palm in front of them to silent all their questions. Hayato and Tsuna reluctantly complied with the unspoken request.

She took something out from her cloak. Then, she showed it to them. It was the bottle that supposedly had the cure for Suzuran's condition.

She carefully threw it at them. Hayato caught it easily. Tsuna looked questioningly at the bottle and at her.

"That's the cure for Suzuran. I swear on my life that the real deal." She said calmly.

"Why are you giving it to us?" Tsuna asked.

"I am hoping that you will be the neutral party in the coming battle."

He frowned at that. "I thought that the Cervello is supposed to be the neutral party."

She hummed in agreement. "I am the only Cervello from the future. But, unfortunately, I can't be neutral for this, due to a prior engagement."

"What's kind of engagement?"

"That's classified."

Hayato scowled. "How could you keep anything classified to Juudaime!"

"Of course, Vongola Decimo do have the authority to know." She placated him. "But, in my understanding, Tsunayoshi-san hasn't officially inherited the position yet."

Hayato protested. "You…"

"Stop, Hayato." Tsuna cut him. "She's right."

Tsuna looked at her thoughtfully. "Suiren, you are not going to tell me even if I already inherit the position, are you?"

Her mouth twitched upward. "What an astute intuition, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna could not help but smile at that. The intuition joke really getting to them.

"I don't mean to offend you, Tsunayoshi-san. But, I think you aren't ready to hear about it yet."

"All right, I understand."

"But, Juudaime." Hayato frowned at him.

Tsuna still had his attention on her. "It's all right. I trust her."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	10. Invitation

**5** **th** **September 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 10 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourites the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"Snatch a thought from the running ribbon of thoughts and contemplate it. As you toss it around, notice how you feel—sad, depressed, happy, frightened, and so on. Every thought going by has an imprint on your concept of yourself._ _First_ _be the observer, and then the contemplator. Now become the choice maker who can consciously decide to put that thought back into the running stream and pick a different one, a thought that perhaps allows you to feel better."_

 _ **Wayne W. Dyer (Wishes Fulfilled: Mastering the Art of Manifesting)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **The Coming Battle.**

Tsuna looked at her thoughtfully. "Suiren, you are not going to tell me even if I already inherit the position, are you?"

Her mouth twitched upward. "What an astute intuition, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna could not help but smile at that. The intuition joke really getting to them.

"I don't mean to offend you, Tsunayoshi-san. But, I think you aren't ready to hear about it yet."

"All right, I understand."

"But, Juudaime." Hayato frowned at him.

Tsuna still had his attention on her. "It's all right. I trust her."

 **Chapter** **10** **.** **Invitation.**

The next morning, after he woke up, Tsuna went downstairs. He went into the living room. He found Reborn inside. He was drinking something, probably expresso.

Tsuna only glanced at Reborn briefly. Until his attention was focused on two letters on the table. He narrowed his eyes at them. And, mentally reminded himself that today was not the three important dates.

Whenever Tsuna saw a letter, his mind always subconsciously reminded him of the date. Although, he knows that he would not be getting any more letters from that person. He just could not stop what his mind did subconsciously.

"What are those about, Reborn?" Tsuna tried to ask casually.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at him. "Those are invitations."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in thought. Mentally thinking about what kind of invitation he would get.

He sat across from Reborn. He took both the letter. He identified that one letter was for him. But, the other was for Suzuran.

He looked at that letter incredulously and worriedly. No one in the present knew about Suzuran's presence, besides the current residents of Sawada's home. He made sure of that.

That left the only possible sender was someone from the future. Most likely, Suiren. He never saw her again since their meeting about a week ago. It was already six months. These could only be about the ring battle.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. He was looking at Tsuna seriously. Reborn must have come to the same conclusion as him.

"Have you read it?" Tsuna asked.

"No."

That was surprising and unsurprising at the same time. He still has not forgiven Reborn for reading Byakka's last letter aloud at his birthday party. Though, it was also his fault for leaving the letter. But, Reborn could have kept it to himself. He did not have to read it aloud in front of all his friends.

Since then, Reborn mostly stay away from his letters, except when the letter comes from someone outside his circle of friends.

He opened the letter addressed to him.

' _I cordially invited the future Vongola Decimo to the Ring Battle between the candidates for Vongola Undicesimo. You are to be present as the Judge of this battle. As such, you are required to be as neutral and fair as possible._

 _Ninfea_ '

Tsuna rubbed his forehead. The letter basically repeated what she said in their last meeting. He looked at the letter in contemplation.

Besides that brief message, below it, he read the date, place and time for the battle.

" _You are required to be as neutral and fair as possible._ " He mentally repeated the sentence.

Tsuna offered his letter to Reborn. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Reborn raised his eyebrows while reading the letter. "Hmmp, there is something strange in her wording."

Tsuna hummed in agreement.

Tsuna stood up. "I am giving Suzuran his letter." And, he went back upstairs.

Tsuna found Suzuran already awoke. He was sitting on the bed. He seemed lost in thought. Tsuna approached him and kneeled before him.

"Suzuran."

Suzuran blinked and focused his sight on Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-san?"

Tsuna never likes to be called by his full first name. And, he hated it even more, because that was how Byakka called him at their last meeting.

He already tried to get Suzuran to stop calling him like that. But, Suzuran did not want to stop.

"It's Tsuna, Suzuran," Tsuna told him for the nth times.

He ignored him. "What is it?"

Tsuna sighed. He decided to forget about it and gave the letter addressed to Suzuran.

"Here."

Suzuran looked at it curiously. He took it carefully.

"I will leave you to read it."

 **{K~H~R}**

Suzuran stared at Tsunayoshi's retreating form. He likes the younger version of his father a lot. But, it did not feel right to him. He should not compare his father with anyone else, especially his father's younger self.

He missed having his real father around. To the point that he had to restrain himself from calling Tsunayoshi, Chichiue, a lot of times. He did not want to see the shock and horror that was presented on Tsunayoshi's face when he accidentally did it before.

That was why he kept calling him Tsunayoshi. He wanted to keep his distance. After all, he would not stay long at this time.

He turned his attention to the letter. He found his name in front of it. He opened it slowly.

' _You required to attend the Ring Battle of the Sky as the other candidate for Vongola Undicesimo. Lateness or absent will result in disqualification._ '

Below it was the date, time and place.

Suzuran sighed in anxiety. He did not like it. He did not want to fight.

Suzuran closed his eyes and he was reminded of Suiren's promise.

" _If you win your battle, you can have this."_

" _A cure for your sleeping beauty syndrome."_

Suzuran opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in determination. " _I will be normal._ "

 **{K~H~R}**

After eating his breakfast, Tsuna took out his phone and called someone.

"Hello, Nono?"

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"How's everyone there."

Tsuna could hear a sigh from the phone. "It has been difficult. I almost out of missions to keep Kyouya-kun occupied."

Tsuna paled at the news. "Please, tell me that you can do something about it."

"I am not sure if I can do something about it, but I will try." Nono sounded tired.

"I am sorry that I dump all these to you, Nono." Tsuna apologized.

"It's all right, Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you coming back soon?" Tsuna could felt a little hope in Nono's voice.

Tsuna sighed guiltily. "I don't know yet. I am sorry about this."

"Very well. Take care, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Goodbye, Nono." He hanged up.

Tsuna went to look for his tutor. Even after Reborn declared that his training was over. Tsuna could not stop to think of Reborn as his tutor.

Actually, he wanted Reborn to become his advisor after he accepts his position as Decimo. But, he was hesitant to ask Reborn, because Reborn is still considered a freelancer. Tsuna does not care about that, he just does not want to tie Reborn to Vongola if Reborn does not want to.

Tsuna found Reborn in the living room like before. He was still observing Tsuna's letter.

Tsuna approached him slowly. He took the time to observe his tutor who no longer looked like a baby. It was a bit amusing that now Reborn looked the same age as Tsuna when the baby first appeared.

Reborn looked up from the letter. He raised his eyebrows at Tsuna. Tsuna's mouth twitched upward.

He did not know whether Reborn picked up on his thought or not. He still could not conceal his thought completely from Reborn. But, he was sure that he was improving.

Reborn smirked at him.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "So, what is your thought about the letter?"

"I was reminded of your ring battle." Reborn looked back at the letter.

Tsuna grimaced at the memory. "Me too."

Tsuna sat across from him. "Let's hope that it doesn't end like that."

Reborn raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Did any hopes you have ever come true?"

Tsuna groaned.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	11. The Vongola Undicesimo

**5** **th** **October 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 11 of this story. Thank you to those who review the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"At some point in_ _life_ _every person encounters haunting feelings of_ _loneliness,_ _because the feeling of being alone and withdrawing_ _deeply_ _into the inner self is part of the human condition. A person might choose to countenance or even cultivate their loneliness and turn the poignant hours of unerring solitude into_ _poetry_ _of their soul."_

 _ **Kilroy J. Oldster (Dead Toad Scrolls)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Invitation.**

He did not know whether Reborn picked up on his thought or not. He still could not conceal his thought completely from Reborn. But, he was sure that he was improving.

Reborn smirked at him.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "So, what is your thought about the letter?"

"I was reminded of your ring battle." Reborn looked back at the letter.

Tsuna grimaced at the memory. "Me too."

Tsuna sat across from him. "Let's hope that it doesn't end like that."

Reborn raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Did any hopes you have ever come true?"

Tsuna groaned.

 **Chapter** **11** **.** **The Vongola Undicesimo.**

Today was scheduled to be the date of the Sky Ring Battle. Understandingly, Suzuran was in a state of anxiousness. Reborn, Tsuna and Hayato could see that he was trembling in nervousness and anticipation.

Hayato tried to calm him down by giving him encouraging words. It did not work. Then, Reborn knocked him out. When he woke up nothing change.

Tsuna only watched the proceeding helplessly. He had no idea how to help Suzuran. Reborn eyed him expectantly. Tsuna frowned. Then, he sighed.

Tsuna approached Suzuran carefully.

"Suzuran, are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

Suzuran looked at him warily, probably because he just got knocked out by his temporary trainer.

"Depends, are you going to knock me out too?"

Tsuna gave him a tired smiled. "No."

Suzuran relaxed. "Oh, good."

Tsuna grasped one of Suzuran's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

"Don't worry too much. You will be all right." Tsuna said resolutely.

 **{K~H~R}**

Suzuran was stunned and he looked up at Tsuna. But, Tsuna was looking above his head. Suzuran looked down in embarrassment. Due to their close proximity and Tsuna's words.

It made Suzuran feel warm and he could feel his anxiousness dissipate.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san," Suzuran said quietly.

Tsuna sighed. "When are you going to call me Tsuna, Suzuran?"

Suzuran did not answer.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was not sure about embracing Suzuran. He was wary of being too affectionate with Suzuran. But, he ended up doing it anyway, since Suzuran looked like he needed it.

While embracing Suzuran, Tsuna pointedly looked at Reborn, so he did not say anything that will embarrass both Suzuran and him. Reborn only smirked at him in amusement. Hayato was blushing for some reason.

Tsuna looked at Suzuran who was looking on the ground. He could see uncertainty in Suzuran's face.

Tsuna decided not to question it. He slowly let go of Suzuran. He immediately missed the warm and from Suzuran's face, he knows that Suzuran felt the same.

Tsuna observed Suzuran carefully. He always avoided doing that before, because he knows whose feature he will see there. Especially when that feature was combined with his own.

He saw her violet eyes inside the eyes that were shaped like his. Then, her mouth around his cheekbones. Also, his forehead and her chin.

It was painful to look at them. But, he told himself that features now belong to Suzuran, his future self's son.

He looked at Suzuran in sadness. He saw a child that was going to have the same burden as him. Right then, Tsuna wanted to stop him and tell him not to participate in the ring battle.

But, Tsuna knows that he did not have that right.

 **{K~H~R}**

Suzuran was disappointed when Tsuna released him from the embrace. And, he felt weird when Tsuna looked at him so intently.

Then, Tsuna blinked and stopped observing him. He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do want to do something to past the time?" Tsuna asked casually.

Suzuran blinked and stuttered. "What…But… I don't…"

"Stop stuttering, Suzuran," Reborn said in amusement.

Suzuran closed his mouth. He blushed in embarrassment.

Tsuna signed. "Suzuran, I think you need more sleep."

Suzuran looked at him hesitantly. And, he looked around uncertainly.

"Are you going to knock me out too?"

Tsuna looked amused, but stern. "No, I say sleep. Come on."

Tsuna grabbed Suzuran's hand and ushered him into his room. Tsuna glared at Reborn in warning, when he saw Reborn was going to open his mouth. Most likely to say something embarrassing.

Reborn only rolled his eyes at him.

 **{K~H~R}**

Suzuran was embarrassed. Tsunayoshi dragged him gently to their room and tucked him into bed. Tsunayoshi looked at him calmly and ordered him to sleep.

Suzuran looked at him anxiously. "I can't sleep, Tsunayoshi-san. What if I don't wake up?"

"I will wake you up."

"But, what if you can't wake me up?" Suzuran said doubtfully.

Tsunayoshi raised his eyebrows. "We can wake you just fine for the past months, Suzuran."

"But…"

Tsunayoshi sighed. "I will wake you up. I promise."

Suzuran looked at him intently. He still looked doubtful. But, he began to feel calm. Suzuran was starting to feel tired. He closed his eyes and knows no more.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna sighed in relieved after Suzuran finally fell asleep. Subconsciously, his hand landed on Suzuran's head and began to stroke his hair.

"Tsuna." Reborn appeared in the doorway.

Tsuna just gave him a glance. "Mhmm?"

Reborn looked at him critically. "What are you thinking, Tsuna?"

Tsuna tilted his head questioningly. "I am surprised that you haven't guess about it yet."

Reborn grunted. "I have. I want to hear it from you."

Tsuna sighed tiredly. "What did you want me to say?"

Reborn did not answer. He only waits.

"I don't want him to fight," Tsuna admitted. "He isn't my son. But, in the future, I will probably have a successor. I don't want another child to go through the same thing I did."

Reborn did not give a response. Tsuna did not begrudge him. After all, there was nothing Reborn could say to make him feel better.

 **{K~H~R}**

In the middle of the night, behind the Namimori's temple. A figure wearing a black cloak with a black hood was looking at a pocket watch.

When the clock reached midnight, the figure looked up and looked around. There were 4 persons approaching the place.

"Welcome." The figure voice could be heard loud and clear.

The figure approached them. They looked around warily. The figure let down the hood to reveal Suiren.

"Suiren! Where have you been?" Suzuran exclaimed.

She frowned. "I also need time to prepare, you know."

Hayato looked around suspiciously. "So, who is Suzuran-sama's opponent?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. While Tsuna looked at her in worry.

Suiren ignored them all. "Shall we start?"

Suiren showed them her back and spread her hands widely. "Well, allow me to present to you the arena for the Ring Battle."

Some light appeared out of nowhere and showed them an open place that was surrounded by transparent walls.

"Ostacoli Transparenti." Suiren declared. "This open space was surrounded with mist-constructed walls on all sides, including top and bottom."

Reborn looked at it critically. "There is something strange with this arena."

Suiren smirked. "Of course, this is the Sky Battle. We all know that the battle involved all elements. But, in this battle, the only participants are the Sky. The other elements will be there literally."

Suiren turned around to face them and clapped her hands. Suddenly, there was a sun inside the arena. It was surrounded by mist and some clouds were forming. After that, it was raining and a storm was forming followed by lightning.

The spectators were stunned by the display.

"As you can see, in the battle, the participants have to fight and survive during the change of the elements," Suiren said proudly. "So, what do you think?"

The others were in silence. They were speechless, while still watching the weather inside the arena that was changing randomly.

They heard a loud clapping and turned their attention to Suiren.

"Okay, let's start," Suiren exclaimed.

"Wait! Who is the opponent?" Hayato shouted.

Suiren ignored him. "First, I will introduce the participants."

Suiren walked toward the arena and stand in front of it. She exaggeratedly cleared her throat.

"The challenged is the only son of Vongola Decimo, Suzuran." Suiren indicated to him.

Suzuran was surprised when he was suddenly inside limelight literally.

"And the challenger is the heir that was chosen by Vongola Decimo himself." Suiren took a dramatic silent.

The others looked surprised at the announcement. They looked at each other in confusion.

Suiren took a deep breath. "It's Principessa di Vongola."

Limelight felt into Suiren and they saw that Suiren had removed her cloak. She was wearing a blue leotard that covered all of her skin from below her neck. She also wore a short orange kimono top to overlay it. She still wore the headband and kept her usual hairstyle. She was not wearing any glove and also barefoot.

Suzuran and Hayato looked shocked and stunned. Reborn looked at her intently. While Tsuna looked deep in thought.

Suiren smiled wickedly. "Let me reintroduce my self. I am the Vongola's Heiress and I challenge the son of Vongola Decimo for the position of Undicesimo."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	12. Principessa di Vongola

**5** **th** **November 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 12 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"So listening carefully is what I was taught all my life. When people don't listen, it's not that they don't learn, they just deny themselves tremendous opportunities and glorious choices." Steven Spielberg"_

 _ **Dov Peretz Elkins (Rosh Hashanah Readings: Inspiration, Information and Contemplation)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **The Vongola Undicesimo.**

Limelight felt into Suiren and they saw that Suiren had removed her cloak. She was wearing a blue leotard that covered all of her skin from below her neck. She also wore a short orange kimono top to overlay it. She still wore the headband and kept her usual hairstyle. She was not wearing any glove and also barefoot.

Suzuran and Hayato looked shocked and stunned. Reborn looked at her intently. While Tsuna looked deep in thought.

Suiren smiled wickedly. "Let me reintroduce my self. I am the Vongola's Heiress and I challenge the son of Vongola Decimo for the position of Undicesimo."

 **Chapter** **12** **.** **Principessa di Vongola.**

The atmosphere was in strained silence. They were still looking at the newly introduced Vongola's heiress.

"What's the meaning of this, Suiren!" Reborn shattered the silence with a firm voice.

"Well, you are right. I am not just a Cervello. That's just one of my disguise." Suiren said with a smile. "I imagined you must be surprised."

"But, how come you become the heir!" Hayato finally found his voice and he exclaimed in disbelief.

Suiren tilted her head in thought. "Why don't you ask that to your Boss?"

Hayato looked at Tsuna uncertainly. "But, Juudaime wouldn't know about this."

"Are you sure?" Suiren pressed. "Tsunayoshi-san doesn't look surprised with this, does he?"

"Tsuna," Reborn said seriously.

Suiren was right. Tsuna did not look surprised at all. He only looked worried.

"I can see why my future self chose Suiren as his heir," Tsuna said calmly.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at his response.

"Suiren, I don't want to fight you." Suzuran was looking down.

"Look at me, Suzuran," Suiren ordered.

Suzuran raised his head slowly.

"What you see in front of you is your opponent."

"You're not my opponent." Suzuran denied loudly.

Suiren shouted. "Do you forget the purpose of this battle?"

Suzuran shook his head. "I don't want to fight you."

"Do you want to sleep forever!"

Suzuran looked at Suiren with wide eyes.

"Is that what you want? You come here for your cure, didn't you? What's happened to your resolve?"

Suzuran looked uncertain.

Suiren demanded. "Listen to me, Suzuran. Ever since I first saw you, I thought of you as a pathetic and pitiful boy. But, I could see every time you woke up that you determined to live your life for as long as possible. Right now, I don't see that determination. Is this all your worth? If I know that you will turn out like this, then I wouldn't waste my time to prepare you. You're a useless boy that isn't worth my time."

Suiren turned her back and walked away.

Suzuran was shocked during her speech. He was uncertain about what he should do. He did not want Suiren to think he was useless and was not worth her time.

"What are you waiting for, Suzuran?"

Suzuran looked at the encouraging face of his father's younger self.

"You're a man, aren't you? Prove your worth to her." Reborn said.

"You're not useless, Suzuran-sama," Hayato said encouragingly.

Suzuran looked at his supporters who had been helping him for six months. He nodded determinedly at them.

"Suiren, I will fight you," Suzuran shouted at her figure that was walking away from them and the arena.

Suiren turned around. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Suiren's body showed her satisfaction with his decision. She began to walk back to her previous position.

"All right. Before we began the fight. You probably confused about how I became the heir or even why Decimo chose me."

"Obviously." Hayato retorted.

"I had been chosen as the heir since the Decimo found me as a baby." Suiren explained.

"What do you mean by that? The future Juudaime wouldn't just choose a random baby he found as his heir." Hayato said doubtfully.

"You're right. Because the baby turned out to have Vongola blood."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at her. "How can you have Vongola blood?"

"That's not important. But, do you see now. Decimo thought it was pure luck that he found a stray Vongola without any known relatives. That's mean he didn't have to worry that any children he will have in the future will be the heir."

"You can see yourself doing something like that, can't you Tsunayoshi-san," Suiren said pointedly.

"I admit that I do can see myself doing something like that." Tsuna sighed.

Suiren grunted. "I have been trained as the future head of Vongola. But, when I found out that Decimo actually has a legitimate heir. I can't let this rest."

The others were strongly reminded of Xanxus.

"I wouldn't be able to let the thought that there is someone else that has the right to the position that I am going to inherit. That's why I want this ring battle to settle the matter that the position for Undicesimo is mine alone." She continued firmly.

"What if Suzuran defeat you?" Reborn questioned curiously.

Suiren was quiet. "I highly doubt he can do that, after all, I have been in-training longer than him."

Tsuna frowned. "You can't underestimate him like that."

Suiren chuckled. "No, you misunderstood me. I will not make the mistake to underestimate someone. How do you think I survive as a mafia princess?"

"I spend most of my life to defend and prove my worth to those who underestimate me. You understand don't you, how the mafia treats a stray. Even the one with Vongola blood is not an exception." She said gravely.

Reborn, Tsuna and Hayato looked at her seriously. There all understood what she means.

"After all of my hard work, I wouldn't let anyone defeat me. I have been fighting as if it will be my last fight. This battle is no different." Suiren declared determinedly. "So, Suzuran you better prepare yourself to kill me, because anything less than that wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't kill you. I don't… I can't do that." Suzuran looked pleadingly at her.

They felt the atmosphere tighten.

"If you don't kill me. I will be the one to kill you. To kill or be killed. Choose Suzuran!" Suiren demanded. "That's the mafia's way."

Suzuran glared at her. "No." He pointed at her. "I will definitely defeat you without killing you, because…"

Suzuran faltered. "Because… I love you more than anyone else." Suzuran shouted.

The others looked stunned at Suzuran's declaration.

"You act like you don't care about me. But, I can feel that you do care for me. You think of me as your little brother, don't you?" Suzuran was tearing up. "After all you're my adoptive sister."

Reborn was ironically reminded of what Nana said that Suiren was acting like a sister,

Suiren screamed at Suzuran. "I am not your sister! I will never be your sister! Remember that, Suzuran!"

Suzuran looked at her with wide eyes and tears fell from his eyes.

"Why?" Suzuran questioned softly.

"I hate your father with every lick of my flames." She snapped.

Suzuran looked shocked. "Why do you hate him?"

"Enough about this. Let's the ring battle begin!" Suiren declared.

Suddenly the arena was surrounded by bright flames.

Suzuran covered his eyes to protect it from the bright flames.

"Move forward, Suzuran. We are going into the arena." Suiren ordered.

She turned her back to them and walked into the arena. Suzuran could not see her figure after she walked through the flames.

"The flames will only allow the participants to move forward." Suiren's voice could be heard from out of nowhere.

Suzuran looked at the arena in uncertainty.

"You have to go, Suzuran." Tsuna looked at him encouragingly.

Suzuran looked at him with nervousness. Tsuna looked back at him and smiled.

"You have to prove your love for your sister, don't you."

Suzuran narrowed his eyes determinedly. His eyes turned orange briefly. But, Tsuna caught it.

"I will." Suzuran looked at the arena and moved forward.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna looked at Suzuran's back proudly and worriedly. The odds of this battle was eerily similar to his own ring battle. Even Suiren's story reminded him of Xanxus.

Tsuna's eyes turned orange. " _I wouldn't let this battle end the same like before._ "

After a while, Suzuran arrived inside the arena. He was hesitated to go through the flames, but it turned out that the flames did not hurt him at all. The flames disappeared at the same time he entered the arena.

"The flames around the arena disappear after both participants are sealed inside Ostacoli Tranparenti. Then, the spectators can witness the battle, but no one will be able to enter until one of the participants is dead."

All of them was shocked by Suiren's announcement. Tsuna ran toward the arena, followed by Reborn and Hayato. Suzuran also looked shocked at Suiren who was standing far in front of him.

"How could you…" Suzuran said in horror.

"I told you, to kill or be killed."

Tsuna arrived in front of one of the arena's walls. He touched it with a finger and instantly his finger became numb.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the wall.

"Don't touch it!" He warned the others when he saw Hayato was about to punch it.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked at his tutor in confusion. "I can feel that the wall was constructed with mist, but it has a sky attribute. It numbed my finger when I touch it. How can it be?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes in thought. "Either it is a new technology or a new ability in the future."

"Do you have any idea about how to destroy it, Reborn-san?" Hayato asked.

"Not yet, but we will find out."

"Yes, we will." Tsuna looked determinedly at the two figures inside the arena.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	13. The Ring Battle

**5** **th** **December 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 13 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"You have to make a choice. Do you fight, or do you keep your head down? Do you put your chin up and your eyes to the sky, or do you tremble like the aspen leaves and contemplate throwing yourself in the fast-flowing river at the bottom of the garden? Or is there, I asked myself, a way to do both? Can you be two people - someone to fool them, and also someone who is not a fool to yourself? Can you live like that?"_

 _ **Julie Mayhew (The Big Lie)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Principessa di Vongola.**

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked at his tutor in confusion. "I can feel that the wall was constructed with mist, but it has a sky attribute. It numbed my finger when I touch it. How can it be?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes in thought. "Either it is a new technology or a new ability in the future."

"Do you have any idea about how to destroy it, Reborn-san?" Hayato asked.

"Not yet, but we will find out."

"Yes, we will." Tsuna looked determinedly at the two figures inside the arena.

 **Chapter** **13** **.** **The Ring Battle.**

Suzuran looked around the arena frantically.

"There is no way out, Suzuran." Suiren informed him.

He looked at Suiren pleadingly. "Will you stop this, please?"

Suiren sighed. "Do we need to do this again?"

Suiren raised her right hand. Orange flames materialized in her hand, It formed into a dart.

"Will you start this fight?" Suiren asked.

"No." Suzuran refused.

"I will count to ten. If you don't attack me, then I will stab myself until I die." She said seriously.

Suzuran looked at her in horror. "WHAT! Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I wouldn't be able to live peacefully until I settle this matter. So, make up your mind, Suzuran."

Suzuran looked at Tsunayoshi, who looked at him grimly. But, he nodded at Suzuran.

"1" "2" "3"

Suzuran turned at her in surprise. She was counting too fast.

"4" "5" "6"

Suzuran took out his foldable staff hurriedly.

"7" "8" "9"

Suiren moved the dart to her heart.

"10"

Suiren would have bleeding if not because Suzuran stopped the dart with his staff. They looked at each other in the eyes. Suzuran was frowning and was in hyper dying will mode. Suiren was impressed that he could get into hyper mode under pressure.

She smirked at him and would have stabbed his shoulder. But, Suzuran realized her intention and move away from her.

"Were you tricking me?" Suzuran asked in disbelief.

"I was being serious," Suiren said nonchalantly. "But, this is still a battle. I just took an opportunity to defeat you. That's all."

Suiren raised her left hand. She materialized another dart.

"Don't tell me you're going to stab yourself again?" Suzuran narrowed his eyes.

Suiren chuckled. "No, but I do plan to stab you." And she threw those darts.

Suzuran dodged the fast projectiles easily. He focused on Suiren again. His eye widened to see countless darts was heading to him with incredible speed.

He dodged as much as he can and blocked those that he could not dodge with his staff.

The same thing happened for ten minutes. Even the spectators looked bored with the battle, except with the changeable weathers. Though, inwardly they were worried because Suzuran was starting to look tired, while Suiren still looked fine.

After he dodged the last dart. Suzuran took a breath. "Is that all you're going to do? Throwing darts at me?"

Suzuran slammed his staff to the ground in frustration. "You haven't even moved from that spot."

Suiren snorted. "Well, come to get me then."

Suzuran looked annoyed. He ran toward her while coating his staff with orange flames. He moved to attack her shoulder.

Suiren blocked it with a dart. Suzuran then moved to attack her from below. But, she jumped to avoid his attack.

While mid-air, Suiren materialized another dart and threw it at him. Suzuran moved back to avoid it.

Tsuna and Reborn watched them exchange blows, while Hayato was examining the arena.

"What do you think, Tsuna?"

"About what?"

"The fight."

"Suiren is taunting Suzuran."

Reborn grunted in agreement.

"But, why would she do that?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"It might be to throw Suzuran off," Reborn said. "Suzuran hyper mode is still new. He couldn't focus on his fight, while he was angry."

"We all know that Suzuran hates being underestimated," Reborn added.

Tsuna looked at the fight thoughtfully. He was unconvinced that was the reason why Suiren made Suzuran angry.

Suzuran gritted his teeth. None of his attacks was able to graze Suiren. He clenched his fists in frustration.

Suiren smirked in amusement. Her expression did it. Suzuran finally snapped.

He narrowed his orange eyes. His whole body was coated with his orange flames. And Suzuran flew to attack her.

No one saw Suiren smirked widen.

Suzuran was faster. Suiren did not have time to materialized another dart. She had to block his staff with her hand. Suzuran's flames burn her hand.

Suzuran moved away from her in surprised. "Are you all right?" He asked in worried.

Suiren raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations! You finally hurt me." She did not seem to mind her burned hand.

"Can you continued to fight with a burned hand?" He looked at her worriedly.

Suiren snorted. "A burned hand isn't the worse injury I ever got, Suzuran. Don't get cocky now. We're just starting after all."

He looked at her grimly. "All right."

Suiren called on more bigger flames than before. It materialized in her hands. It was not darts.

The spectators did a double take. She materialized knives. More specifically, floating knives.

"Don't tell me that Belphegor trained you!" Hayato shouted.

Suiren smirked at him. "Well, the Varia and I are in a good term after all. Because we both hate the Decimo."

Suiren looked at Suzuran and smiled wickedly. "Dodge these."

Suzuran was panicked to see a dozen knives were flying at him. He tried to dodge them, but they still managed to cut him. Even when the weathers was supposed to slow them down

Suzuran looked at her. He saw her moving her hands just like the knives.

"You control the knives!" Suzuran exclaimed.

Suiren chuckled. "No matter how much you try to dodge, my knives will always cut you."

Suzuran was getting tired from dodging. He raised his staff and blocked the knives with it. With his staff, he tried to throw the knives away from her field of influence.

"That was smart, Suzuran." Suiren looked at the knives that fell on the ground far away from her.

Suiren raised her hands. "Unfortunately for you, I could just make more." Some new knives materialized in her hands.

Suzuran groaned in frustration and tiredness. "This is useless."

Suiren raised her eyebrows. "Haven't you learn anything from this fight?"

He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a fight at all. You're just playing with me."

She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. You're right. This isn't a fight at all. After all, I have been only using my flames to attack you."

Suzuran seemed to realize something. He looked at her with wide eyes. He saw another dozen of knives flew at him.

Suzuran spun his staff around. His flames appeared around it. When the knives reached it, they got burnt and vanished.

Suzuran looked surprised at the vanished knives. Then, he heard laughter. He looked at Suiren to see she was laughing.

"Good Suzuran. It's about time you realize that you can only fight flames with flames." Suiren explained.

Suzuran glared at her. "Suiren, stop playing with me!"

Suiren did not answer. She only looked at him intently. Suddenly, her body was surrounded by orange flames.

"As you wish. I am done playing with you." Suiren said seriously. "Prepare yourself, Suzuran. Soon, you will wish that I never stop playing."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	14. The Eleventh Edition

**5** **th** **January 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 14 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"If you suffer lingering doubts; if the consolation you cling to is 'it will probably be okay,' then run the other way because what you're contemplating is not a good choice."_

 _ **Richelle E. Goodrich (Slaying Dragons)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **The Ring Battle.**

Suzuran spun his staff around. His flames appeared around it. When the knives reached it, they got burnt and vanished.

Suzuran looked surprised at the vanished knives. Then, he heard laughter. He looked at Suiren to see she was laughing.

"Good Suzuran. It's about time you realize that you can only fight flames with flames." Suiren explained.

Suzuran glared at her. "Suiren, stop playing with me!"

Suiren did not answer. She only looked at him intently. Suddenly, her body was surrounded by orange flames.

"As you wish. I am done playing with you." Suiren said seriously. "Prepare yourself, Suzuran. Soon, you will wish that I never stop playing."

 **Chapter** **14** **.** **The Eleventh Edition.**

Suzuran looked at her flames warily. It was moving frantically and dangerously. The flames around her body slowly disappeared.

No, the flames were gathering on her hair. Her pink hair was turned into orange. And they grew longer rapidly and was released from its pigtails.

Suddenly, it lunged at him. Fortunately, he saw it coming. So, he was able to move away.

His heartbeat was racing. He was shocked to see some strand of Suiren's hair suddenly attack him.

Unfortunately, his distracted though failed to warn him with her next attack. A handful of her hairs punched his left cheek.

Suzuran could felt the strand of hairs cut his cheek. He felt his blood falling from the cut.

Suzuran looked at Suiren and her floating hair heatedly. He saw her hairs moved to lung at him again. This time he was prepared. He turned his staff into a halberd and cut the hairs before it reached him.

Suiren only smiled at his defensive attack.

The shorten hair was growing again. It flew at him and wrapped both his wrists. Suzuran gritted his teeth in concentration.

He called on his flames. It came and surrounded his body protectively. The hairs in his wrists were slowly burning. Then, the hairs released him.

Suiren chuckled. "Can you keep the flames to protect you all the time?"

He glared at her determinedly. "I will."

Her smirked brightly at him. "I doubt it."

"I will show you."

Outside the arena, Tsuna was observing the fight. He still did not understand why Suiren was still provoking Suzuran. He felt that there was an important reason for that.

"Juudaime, I have checked the whole arena. All of the walls were made with Mist Flames and they all very sturdy." Hayato reported.

"Mhm, what do you think, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Send a sample of it to our flames expert," Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded at Hayato.

"I understand, Juudaime, Reborn-san. I will do it immediately."

Tsuna and Reborn turned their attention back on the fight. Suiren's hairs were still attacking Suzuran.

Both of them was surprised with that kind of skill. They never saw flames to be used like that. They were also confused about how Suiren managed to use an attribute of Sun flames on her hairs.

"Do you think Suiren make this arena?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"She could be."

Suzuran was cutting her hair with his halberd. But, some of the strands managed to get away and wrapped some parts of his body. He burns those with his flames

Even though, he managed to defend against her attack. He knows that he could not keep this up. His flames were starting to run out.

He realized that from the start of this fight until now, he has always been on the defensive. He needed to find a way to attack her.

But, he did not know how? She has always been attacking from afar. It was hard to get closer to attack her.

Suzuran eyed some strand of hairs that were heading to him. He took out another staff and coated it with his flames.

He caught the hairs with his staff and twisted it around the staff. Then, as a result, Suiren was being pulled to him. She looked surprised.

Suzuran did not wait to attack her with the blunt side of his halberd. He slammed it on her head hard.

Suiren fell on her knees. She blocked his next attack with her hand. Consequently, burning her other hand.

He eyed his halberd that was on her hand. She still did not let go of it, even though it was burning her hand.

"Suiren! Let go!" Suzuran said in panic.

Suzuran turned his attention to her face and saw blood flowing from her head. He looked at her worriedly.

Suiren chuckled and looked at his eyes. "Congratulation! You managed to make me bleed."

"Suiren, stop it!" He said frantically.

She ignored him and asked. "How much longer can you keep your flames."

Suzuran looked at her with wide eyes. He realized that his flames were about to run out.

Suiren smiled brightly at him. She raised her free hand and it joined the hand that was holding his halberd.

From their close proximity, Suzuran could see Suiren closed her eyes.

Suzuran looked at her in confusion. He thought she was going to attack him. But, then he noticed that Suiren's flames were fluctuating.

The spectators were looking at the display with wide eyes.

"Impossible. Zero Point Breakthrough." Hayato said in disbelief.

Tsuna was looking at the fight in panic. "Suzuran, get away from her."

Even though her stance did not look like the First Edition or his own. That was definitely the Zero Point Breakthrough. Who knows, what kind of technique it became in the future.

Suzuran heard the panic in Tsunayoshi's voice and tried to get away. But, he failed to realize that there was still some free strand of her hairs that were not caught by his staff.

Those hairs wrapped around his legs and was keeping him in place. Suzuran looked around frantically. He saw his supporters tried to destroy the walls, but they failed.

"Whatever happened at the end of this fight. Just know that I don't hold it against you."

Suzuran heard she whispered at him. He was confused with her words. But, he did not have time to contemplate it.

Suiren opened her eyes. "Zero Point Breakthrough: Eleventh Edition."

Her flames were gathering on her hands. She slammed them on his chest.

Tsuna looked at them with wide eyes. He was surprised to know there was an Eleventh Edition. He was worried about the effect of this technique.

Ten minutes later, Suiren's hair was turned to white along with her mask. The technique seemed to be finished. But, Suzuran did not seem to be hurt.

He was on his knees. He was confused with the technique and the change of her hair and mask.

Suiren was breathing hard. She looked at him and said softly.

"Congratulation. You win."

Suzuran looked at her in surprise. "Wha… but…"

Suiren gave him a small smile and passed out. Suzuran could only look at her figure in stunned confusion.

"What just happened?" He asked no one.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was looking frantically at the arena. He was worried about the after effect of the Eleventh Edition. He tried to punch the wall again. But, it fell down before he touched it.

He ran towards Suzuran immediately. "Suzuran! Are you all right?"

He checked on him critically. Except looking stunned and confused, Suzuran did not seem to be hurting.

"Tsuna, you forget something." Reborn snapped him out from his examination.

Tsuna blinked in confusion until he remembers about the cure Suiren gave him.

 **A few** **days ago.**

"Inside that bottle is pills. You need to give one of that pill every day to Suzuran. And remember this, the first pill has to be given right after the battle." Suiren explained seriously.

Tsuna looked at her and the bottle thoughtfully. "What if Suzuran lose?"

She smirked. "Well, it will be a test for you. Can you be neutral and gave the bottle back to me?"

Tsuna took the bottle from Hayato and gripped it tightly. He looked at her grimly.

She sighed. "Don't worry, you don't have to answer now."

Suiren walked backwards and disappeared from their sight.

Tsuna looked at the bottle and contemplated Suiren's words.

 **Present.**

When he got home, Tsuna told Reborn what happened that night. Fortunately, Reborn reminded him about that. He did not want to think about the consequence if he forgot about it.

Tsuna took out the bottle and gave a pill to Suzuran, who was starting to look catatonic. "Eat this, Suzuran."

Suzuran ate it and he blinked into awareness. He looked around in confusion.

"What happened?"

Then, he looked down at Suiren and immediately turned frantic.

"Suiren! What happened? Wake up, Suiren!"

Tsuna took hold of Suzuran's hands to stop him from shaking her body.

"Suzuran, we are not sure what happened exactly," Tsuna spoke slowly. "We will take care of her."

Tsuna immediately turned his eyes at a direction, when he felt someone coming. He saw that Suzuran also turning into that direction.

It was a boy around Suiren's age. He was wearing some kind of uniform. He has short black hair. And Tsuna noticed there was a crow flying above him.

The boy stood far from them and catch some breaths. He looked at them in worry and fear.

Then, he looked down to see Suiren. "Principessa!"

He looked at them pleadingly. "Please, tell me that I am not late!"

"Principessa! What should I do?" He looked panic.

But, Tsuna attention was back to Suzuran when he passed out. He examined his condition critically.

He sighed in relieved when he realized that Suzuran was not in danger. He glanced at the stranger to see that he was examining Suiren's condition.

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn. He looked at Tsuna calculatingly.

"Do you think that we can bring them to headquarters?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn shrugged, which mean it is all right.

Tsuna looked at Hayato and gave Suzuran to him. "Hayato bring him to headquarters."

Hayato put Suzuran on his back. "Yes, Juudaime."

"Prepare the infirmary!" Tsuna added.

"I will." Hayato left immediately.

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "I thought you would carry Suzuran yourself."

Tsuna looked at Suiren grimly. "My intuition tells me that Suiren is the one whose life is in danger."

Tsuna lifted her up. The stranger looked up at him in surprise.

"Where are you taking Principessa?" The boy asked frantically.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. This boy's presence was proved that at least some claims of Suiren are true.

"I am taking her to an infirmary," Tsuna said with a voice that accepted no argument.

The boy gulped. "I am coming with you."

"You have to swear to me that you are not going to harm anyone," Tsuna told him seriously.

"I swear on my life that I am not going to harm anyone unless to save my Principessa." The boy swore fearlessly.

Tsuna was impressed with the boy's conviction.

"All right, follow me."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	15. The Namimori Headquarters

**5** **th** **February 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 15 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Attitude is a choice. Happiness is a choice. Optimism is a choice. Kindness is a choice. Giving is a choice. Respect is a choice. Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely."_

 _ **Roy T. Bennett**_ _ **(**_ _ **The Light in the Heart**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **The Eleventh Edition.**

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. This boy's presence was proved that at least some claims of Suiren are true.

"I am taking her to an infirmary," Tsuna said with a voice that accepted no argument.

The boy gulped. "I am coming with you."

"You have to swear to me that you are not going to harm anyone," Tsuna told him seriously.

"I swear on my life that I am not going to harm anyone unless to save my Principessa." The boy swore fearlessly.

Tsuna was impressed with the boy's conviction.

"All right, follow me."

 **Chapter** **15** **.** **The Namimori Headquarters.**

Tsuna, Reborn and the stranger arrived in headquarters in less than five minutes. The headquarters is the Vongola's branch for Namimori. Ironically, it was built below the Namimori's temple.

The headquarters was built by Tsuna's request. So that he and his guardians would not lose contact with Namimori. He took inspiration from the underground headquarters in the alternate future.

But, he did not want to build it in the same place. It would be too predictable, due to everyone knowledge of the future. Tsuna wanted this headquarters to at least remained private for him and his guardians until it was needed for an emergency.

Like now.

Tsuna put Suiren on a bed in the infirmary and put the necessary equipment on her. He took a seat near her bed in relieved. He saw that Suzuran was placed on the bed on her right. Hayato excused himself from the infirmary after they arrived.

Tsuna saw the stranger boy stood beside her in worry.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, who was looking at the monitor.

"What is it, Reborn?" He asked worriedly.

Reborn frowned at the monitor. "She is dying."

"What!" The boy exclaimed. "Can you do something!"

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the boy. "She can't be healed with Sun Flames. There is nothing I can do for her."

He looked back at the monitor. "I don't understand. Her flames were flowing out from her body rapidly. She is going to lose all of her flames."

Reborn looked at Tsuna grimly. "Dying Will Flames user cannot live without flames."

Tsuna eyes widened in shock. He looked at Suiren, who was looking like she is only sleeping peacefully. She looked very pale, due to her white hair and skin.

Without thinking, Tsuna's right hand reached out to her face and touch her cheek. Then, when his hand grazed her mask, it cracked and fell to the ground.

"Hey, what did you do?" The boy exclaimed in anger and fear.

But, Tsuna did not hear him. His attention was focused on Suiren's unmasked face. His right hand that was still touching her cheek was starting to tremble.

"Reborn, what am I looking at?" Tsuna asked pleadingly.

Tsuna never realized that Reborn had been standing beside him, ever since her mask cracked.

"You are looking at a face that is identical to yours," Reborn said firmly with a little bit of concern.

Tsuna moved his hand away from her as if he was touching something dangerous.

"How can this be?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

 **{K~H~R}**

Reborn looked at his student in pity. Suzuran's existence already thrown him off balance. He was not surprised that the possibility of a second child will shock Tsuna greatly.

Reborn was also surprised by this. This possibility was not consistent with Suiren's story.

He turned his attention at the boy, who was looking at them in fear but still stood protectively in front of Suiren.

Reborn silently commented on his conviction. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am Corvo, a member of the Varia. I… I mean the fu…. future … Va… Varia."

"We know that Suiren and you are from the future," Reborn told him.

"Do you know what the cause of her condition?" Reborn asked.

He shook his head. Reborn was disappointed.

"Why are you here? I mean the past."

"I was ordered to look for Principessa." Corvo looked down at his words. "I could not go back like this. If Principessa died… I couldn't… I…"

Reborn could only look at him in pity.

Suddenly, he looked up. "Wait, Lady Rain gave me something before I left."

Corvo looked for something in his pocket frantically. He smiled in satisfaction and took it out.

It was a box weapon. Reborn looked at the box weapon calculatingly.

"Give it to me," Reborn ordered.

Corvo looked at him and the box in worry.

"I promise that I will take care of it," Reborn stated firmly.

The box weapon is white and the word 'Kanna' was engraved on it.

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head to snapped him out from his shock.

"Ouch, Reborn," Tsuna exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Reborn ignored his question. "I need you to open this."

Reborn gave the box weapon to Tsuna.

Tsuna took it and looked at it calculatingly. "Whose is this?"

"I heard that the deceased Lady Vongola left it for Principessa before she died," Corvo answered.

Tsuna looked at Corvo with a blank face. Reborn sighed, that was too much information for Tsuna's currently fragile mind.

"Just open it, Tsuna," Reborn shouted at him.

Tsuna blinked and took out his Vongola Sky ring. He wore it and lighted his flames. And he inserted his ring into the box.

It was opened to release white light. After the light fade, their eyes found an animal was floating.

It has white scales and red eyes. It is an Anaconda.

Reborn looked back at Corvo, who was looking at it in awe. "So, how can an Anaconda help us?"

Corvo blinked and looked at him. "I don't know, Lady Rain said to open it when Principessa's life is in danger."

Reborn frowned. "Who exactly is Lady Rain?"

"That is the title of Lady Tsukuyusa, Principessa's Rain Guardian," Corvo answered.

Reborn saw the Anaconda was floating around Suiren. Then, it landed on her head. Immediately, he could saw some colour back on Suiren's previously pale white skin.

"Well, I think that answer our question."

"This is Lady Kanna!" Corvo looked at the Anaconda in awe. "Lady Vongola's partner."

The animal spoke. "Nice to meet you."

They all looked at it in surprise.

"How can you talk?" Tsuna who had been silence asked.

The Anaconda narrowed its eyes at Tsuna. "So, this is either the past or you were sent by the blasted Bazooka."

Tsuna looked at it in shock. "You are in the past."

It nodded thoughtfully at his words. "I see."

"So, would you like to explain why Suiren is losing her flames." It asked.

"Before that, I wanted to know. Whatever you're doing right now, can you cure her?" Tsuna asked.

The Anaconda turned grim at Tsuna's question. "No, this is only temporary."

"As you can see, I am a box weapon. I was formed by my Mistress's flames. Right now, I am feeding Suiren with my Mistress's flames. Since my Mistress is already dead. I couldn't get a recharge. If I continued doing this I will cease to exist." It looked at them seriously. "I don't mind it if it to save my Mistress's child. But, it wouldn't be enough. Suiren needs more flames."

"Then, what should we do?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

The animal closed its eyes and sighed in resignation. "It will be too much to ask you, Young Decimo."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Tell me! What do you need to save Suiren's life."

The Anaconda opened its eyes. "You need flames donor for Suiren."

"Is that all?" Tsuna asked critically. He did not know what exactly is a flames donor. But, he figured it is the same as a blood donor.

"I know that there were only two persons whose flames compatibility match Suiren."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

The Anaconda added. "It was Suzuran and my Mistress."

It sighed. "From what I know, Suzuran was in no condition to donor his flames. With left only my Mistress."

Tsuna looked worried. "But, she died, didn't she?"

The Anaconda looked at Tsuna seriously. "Yes, but, this is the past. You need to find my Mistress's past self."

Tsuna was shocked to hear that.

"Juudaime, I need you at the meeting room." Suddenly, they heard Hayato's voice from the PA system.

Tsuna snapped out from his shocked state, then he looked at the Anaconda.

"What can I call you?" He asked politely.

Kanna tilted her head. "You can call me, Kanna,"

"Let me think about it," Tsuna said. "I promise that I will try my best to save Suiren."

Then, Tsuna left the infirmary.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	16. Kanna the Anaconda

**5** **th** **March 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 16 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Oftentimes we wonder, I'm sure, about the potential consequences of the choices we make in life. But would it compel us to reconsider is another question"_

 _ **Abijit Radhakrishna, Impressions**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **The Namimori Headquarters.**

The Anaconda looked at Tsuna seriously. "Yes, but, this is the past. You need to find my Mistress's past self."

Tsuna was shocked to hear that.

"Juudaime, I need you at the meeting room." Suddenly, they heard Hayato's voice from the PA system.

Tsuna snapped out from his shocked state, then he looked at the Anaconda.

"What can I call you?" He asked politely.

Kanna tilted her head. "You can call me, Kanna,"

"Let me think about it," Tsuna said. "I promise that I will try my best to save Suiren."

Then, Tsuna left the infirmary.

 **Chapter** **16** **.** **Kanna the Anaconda.**

"Could you please explain to me what happened with Suiren?" The Anaconda, Kanna asked Reborn after Tsuna left.

Reborn turned his attention on the animal. He was preoccupied with the its-no-her request. He was worried that Tsuna would not be able to handle it. The Anaconda-no-Kanna basically asked Tsuna to find his future wife, who could possibly be Byakka.

The fact that they found out that his future wife already died in the future did not help.

"Suiren did a technique called Zero Point Breakthrough: Eleventh Edition on Suzuran. She passed out after that." Reborn told her.

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Could you describe the technique?"

Reborn described it as detail as possible. Kanna looked even grimmer than before after hearing the description.

She turned her head to look at Suzuran's sleeping figure. She floated away from Suiren and landed on Suzuran.

She sighed in resignation. "That stupid girl."

"I took it you know what the technique did," Reborn asked curiously.

She floated away from Suzuran and landed back on Suiren. "Well, she certainly did her homework."

"Homework?" He asked.

"My Mistress was a Flames Researcher. She left all of her research journals to Suiren."

"So, your Mistress could be considered as a Flames Expert."

"Yes."

"Then, what exactly is that technique." Reborn could not contain his curiousity.

She looked thoughtful. "It is actually the first time I heard about it."

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "You mean this technique didn't exist the last time you came out."

She nodded her head. "With the ease that Suiren performed it, I strongly believe that she invented this technique."

Reborn was actually surprised. It was just like Tsuna, who invented his own technique.

"Then, what is the purpose of it." He asked impatiently.

Kanna did not seem to mind his impatient tone and answered grimly.

"I could only assume that The Eleventh Edition enables you to transfuse all of your own flames into someone else. In other words, it should be label as a suicide technique." She laughed with no humour. "It was just like her to invent a technique that is the complete reverse of the Tenth Edition."

Reborn became sombre at hearing that, but he kept silence.

"But, as you can see, this technique has an effect on the user besides dying." She motioned to Suiren with her tail. "This technique causes the user to lost all the pigments in their body."

Reborn raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What does pigment have to do with this?"

She gave him a deadpan look. It was rare for him to get that kind of look.

"Does you ever wonder why the eyes of the user of Dying Will Flames changed to match the colour of their flames?" She asked with a tone that made him felt like an idiot.

Reborn blinked in surprised. He did wonder about it. But, he always dismissed it as unimportant.

"When our flames become active it will take control of our pigments, which result in said changed eyes colour when we actively use it. But, passively our flames also control the pigments, though it doesn't look obvious from outside." She explained further.

"I see," Reborn responded shortly. That was actually made sense.

She pointed to Suiren. "In case of Suiren, who is losing her flames. When the flames that were usually controlled the pigments suddenly disappeared, the pigments will become inactive. The pigments did not know how to reactivate itself because they were too used to let the flames took control."

Reborn hummed thoughtfully. "So, Suiren basically became an albino because of losing her flames."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Then, why did she do it?" Reborn asked. "As you said, she practically committed suicide."

She looked down in sadness. "Say Reborn-san, you are Young Decimo's tutor aren't you."

Reborn raised his eyebrows at the change of topic. "I am."

"I figured Suiren did not tell you about her relation with Decimo." She stated.

"No, but she did tell us about Suzuran being the Decimo's son."

She sighed tiredly. "That what I thought. Suiren didn't change at all."

"When was the last time you see her?" Reborn asked curiously.

"She was four."

"Your Mistress died when Suiren was four?" Reborn asked in surprised.

"How did she died?" Reborn demanded when she remained in silence

Kanna sighed in sadness. "My Mistress did something similar with Suiren. When someone realized what she did, it was already too late."

Reborn looked at her grimly. " Kanna." He called her name out loud for the first time.

"Why did Suiren do this?"

"To cure Suzuran. That probably one of the reasons."

Reborn wanted to ask about the other reasons. But, he decided to ask about it some other times.

"What exactly is wrong with Suzuran?"

"I did not know that Suzuran has a condition before I was sent back into the box. But, after I examined him. I concluded that Suzuran has a flames disease."

"What kind of disease?" Reborn asked in surprised.

"It is a condition when a person was born with flames that are too strong for their body to handle. Therefore, the body is required to rest as much as possible to compensate for the flames."

Reborn raised his eyebrows in contemplation. 'So, that was why Suzuran needed to sleep so much.'

"So, Suzuran didn't have Sleeping Beauty Syndrome?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Did he say that? Well, Decimo probably didn't tell him the truth, and was using that syndrome as a cover-up."

Reborn frowned at that. The more he heard about this Decimo, the more he dislikes it. This Decimo sounded very different from Tsuna.

What happened in that future to change Tsuna?

 **{K~H~R}**

After Juudaime asked him to bring Suzuran to Headquarters. He did it immediately. He put Suzuran on a bed inside the infirmary. And he waits until his Boss came.

When Juudaime entered the infirmary. He was carrying Suiren in bridal style with a worried face. The strange boy was with him, but Hayato ignored him. He figured Juudaime brought him here too. Reborn was right behind them.

Hayato excused himself after Juudaime put the girl on a bed. Juudaime only glanced at him to show that he heard him.

Hayato proceeded to go to the meeting room.

This headquarters was built with a special security system. Whenever someone enters it, Juudaime and his guardians will be notified automatically.

Which mean right now, the guardians in Italy already knows where they are. And they will be incredibly unhappy.

This is his job to explain to them about the situation. So, they would not come running angrily, due to being left out of the loop.

Well, Hibari is a lost cause. He will come in a rage no matter what he said.

When Hayato arrived in the meeting room. Predictably, the large monitor in the room is alive. It is showing the frowning faces of the five guardians. Well, one of them was actually glaring furiously.

"Tell the Herbivore that I demanded a fight as soon as I arrived." And his image was leaving the monitor immediately.

Hayato sighed. "Would the rest of you give me a chance to explain the situation?"

They were only looking pointedly at him.

"Well, what is extremely going on, Gokudera?"

Hayato rubbed his temple. "I will explain from the beginning."

 **{K~H~R}**

The guardians that were showed by the monitor listened quietly and attentively to everything Hayato said.

Their frowning face slowly disappeared, then turned into shocked and worried.

Hayato fell into a chair tiredly after he finished explaining everything.

"Kufufu..."

"Rokudou, please, spare me from any insensitive comment you are going to make," Hayato said tiredly.

Rokudou frowned. "Kufufu…"

The woman beside him elbowed him. He twitched, but eventually closed his mouth and did not say anything else.

"How's Boss?" The woman asked worriedly.

"He is worried, confused and definitely scared for the future. He has a lot on his mind." Hayato answered.

"What should we do to help Tsuna?" A black haired man asked.

Hayato sighed. "Juudaime probably has calmed down by now. I will call him here."

He went to press a button and spoke. "Juudaime, I need you at the meeting room."

Hayato could hear his voice echoing inside the headquarters. A few minutes later, Their Boss entered the room with a disturbed face.

He immediately went to a chair and sat down. And slammed his head down on the big round table in the middle of the room.

The guardians were looking at him worriedly.

"Are you all right, Juudaime?" Hayato asked uncertainly.

"Fine." He grunted.

He sighed and raised his head. He looked at the monitor to see the image of his guardians in Italy except for the Cloud.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was immediately felt better after seeing the faces of his guardians. They all looked worriedly at him.

"I am sorry." He said clearly.

"Ha ha ha, what are you apologizing for, Tsuna?" Takeshi laughed.

"That's right, Sawada. Gokudera told us that you had been having extreme months." Ryouhei said.

"Is that all you get from my explanation," Hayato grumbled angrily.

"Boss, are you all right?" Chrome frowned in worry.

Tsuna sighed. "Probably not."

"Kufufu, considering you just suddenly became a father for a 14 years old boy. I am not surprised." It was obvious who said that.

"Shut it, Rokudou." Hayato snapped.

"Actually." Tsuna's voice stopped the coming arguments.

They turned their attention back to him. They were surprised to see Tsuna was giving them a deadpan expression.

"Actually." He repeated. "There is a possibility that my future self actually has two kids."

His deadpan expression fell instantly and turned into a helpless expression. Then, Tsuna slammed his head on the table again.

The guardians were speechless.

"Congratulation?" A young boy with black hair said uncertainly.

Tsuna groaned at hearing his youngest guardian's word. The other guardians gave their fellow guardian a scolding look. He gave them a sheepish expression in return.

Tsuna raised his head again and sighed in recollection.

"Listen everyone." The guardians snapped into attention at hearing their Boss's serious voice.

"It was not confirmed yet, but, Suiren is probably my future self daughter." Tsuna began.

The guardians looked shocked but kept their mouth shut. Because they know that Tsuna has not finished yet.

"But, whoever she is that's not important. What important is that she's dying." Tsuna looked at their faces one by one.

"I was told that to save her, we need to find flames donor." Tsuna continued.

"However, there are only two known persons who have flames that match Suiren. One of them is Suzuran, but due to his current condition, he is unable to become a donor." Tsuna explained further.

Tsuna sighed tiredly after that.

"So, we need to find that other person," Hayato concluded.

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed shortly,

"Who is it?" Ryouhei asked.

Tsuna looked at them hesitantly and furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"Kufufu, whoever that person is, he or she must be something, to be able to quail you like this?"

The other guardians glared at Rokudou.

Tsuna sighed in resignation. "There is no use to delay it."

Tsuna coughed to get their attention. "So, the flames donor we need to find is the future Lady Vongola."

The guardians looked very surprised to hear that.

"Mhmm, Juudaime… How would we find her?" Hayato said uncertainly. "Can't we just send Suiren back to their future?"

"The problem with that idea is that in their future, Lady Vongola is no longer among the living."

The guardians were quiet at that news.

"That is why we need to find the future Lady Vongola in the past." Tsuna ended his explanation.

"So, something finally pushes you to find Byakka," Takeshi commented.

Tsuna looked away from them all. "Whoever the future Lady Vongola is. It hasn't been confirmed yet."

In other words, it could possibly not Byakka. It left unsaid but was heard clearly by the guardians.

"What is our next move, Juudaime?"

"We are going back to Italy as soon as possible. Italy is a good first place to find a mafia boss's wife after all." Tsuna tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Oh." That was all Hayato could say. "By the way, Hibari demanded a fight as soon as he comes here. Do we wait for him before we leave."

Tsuna only looked at Hayato with a bored face. "There is no need. He will arrive before we leave."

"Understood, Juudaime."

"You're all dismissed. Get some rest. We are going to have very busy days." Tsuna ordered.

"Yes, Juudaime." "See you soon, Tsuna." "Extreme rest, Sawada."

"Goodbye, Vongola." "Kufufu." "Rest well, Boss."

Tsuna and Hayato left the meeting room. They went into their respective bedrooms.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	17. Uncertain Future

**5** **th** **April 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 17 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _"regular rhythm of prayer and contemplation will allow you to stop and count your blessings and then make more intentional choices in life."  
_ _ **James L. Papandrea (Spiritual Blueprint)**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Kanna the Anaconda.**

"Oh." That was all Hayato could say. "By the way, Hibari demanded a fight as soon as he comes here. Do we wait for him before we leave."

Tsuna only looked at Hayato with a bored face. "There is no need. He will arrive before we leave."

"Understood, Juudaime."

"You're all dismissed. Get some rest. We are going to have very busy days." Tsuna ordered.

"Yes, Juudaime." "See you soon, Tsuna." "Extreme rest, Sawada."

"Goodbye, Vongola." "Kufufu." "Rest well, Boss."

Tsuna and Hayato left the meeting room. They went into their respective bedrooms.

 **Chapter** **17** **.** **Uncertain Future.**

Inside the infirmary, Reborn was contemplating everything Kanna told him. Suddenly, he remembers about Corvo and looked around for him.

Reborn was surprised to find Corvo was sleeping on a chair beside Suiren's bed.

"I put him to sleep."

Reborn turned his eyes to the other voice.

"Since when?" He asked curiously.

"Since the first time I spoke," Kanna told him.

Reborn raised his eyebrows in surprise. He did not notice at all.

"I refrain to ask this before because Suiren's condition is more important," Reborn said. "But, I have to ask, how did your Mistress die?"

Kanna narrowed her eyes on him. "I can't tell you that."

Reborn frowned. "Why?"

"I told you the basic information of my Mistress before because Young Decimo needs to know about someone who could possibly become his wife. I will only speak about my Mistress further if Young Decimo himself ask about it." Kanna said seriously.

"You spoke like there is a possibility that Tsuna wouldn't marry your Mistress." Reborn pointed out.

Kanna raised her eyebrows. "Of course there is a possibility for that. No one can predict the future, including someone that comes from the future."

Reborn looked at her thoughtfully. "You certainly gave me something to think about."

"Well, I need to rest to save my flames. Goodnight." Kanna curled on Suiren's hair and went to sleep.

Reborn sat on a chair that was left by Tsuna. He was guarding the infirmary to look out for the future children of Vongola Decimo.

 **{K~H~R}**

"HIIEE."

Reborn did not know when he fell asleep, but he woke up by a shriek. He almost snapped Tsuna's name out on reflex. Before he remembers that Tsuna had not been shrieking like that since they moved to Italy.

Reborn immediately opened his eyes. He immediately looked for the source of the shriek and realized that Suiren was awoken. She was looking at Kanna in shock and was shrieking.

Suddenly, she passed out.

Reborn looked in bewilderment at Kanna who was floating above Suiren.

"Did Suiren just shriek 'Hie'?" He asked in disbelief and amusement.

Kanna looked confused. "I think she did."

Reborn twitched and began to chuckle.

Suddenly, Tsunayoshi and Hayato entered the infirmary in worry. They looked at each other and the occupants on the infirmary in confusion.

"Juudaime, did you just shriek?" Hayato asked uncertainly.

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed in indignation.

That did it, Reborn laughed out loud.

"What just happened, Reborn?" Tsuna sighed sleepily. "And, why are you laughing?"

Hayato looked at Kanna in confusion. "Whose box weapon is that?"

"That's Kanna-san. She the one who informed me about the situation with Suiren." Tsuna explained.

"What do you mean? How could she explain it?" Hayato looked at Kanna calculatingly.

"Hello, Young Hayato," Kanna said.

"It talks," Hayato exclaimed in surprised.

"Hayato that rude!" Tsuna scolded him.

Hayato looked at Kanna suspiciously. "Is it safe?"

Kanna gave him a deadpan look. "Young Hayato did you have no faith for your Boss! I have been here for a while. Your Boss should have known by now that I mean no harm to you."

Hayato looked surprised at her words. "I apologize."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows in curiousity. Then, he turned his attention on Reborn who was still chuckling lightly.

"What amuse you so, Reborn?" Tsuna asked curiously. "I never saw you laugh so hard like that."

Reborn took some breaths and began to speak. "Well, Tsuna. I just found out that Suiren inherited your shriek." He chuckled again after that.

Tsuna and Hayato looked at him in surprise. Then, they looked at the sleeping figure of Suiren.

Hayato pointed at her and stuttered, "Iiss..is that Suiren?"

Tsuna sighed. "Yes."

"She looks like you," Hayato said in disbelief.

"I know," Tsuna said in resignation.

"So, Kanna, you seem confused," Reborn said. "Is that the first time you hear her shrieking like that."

Kanna looked at them with a frown. "Yes, she never shrieks like that when she was four. I was hoping that she didn't inherit that embarrassing shriek."

Reborn fell from his chair for laughing. Hayato looked both surprised and embarrassed,

While Tsuna face-palmed at this ridiculous situation. Then, they heard the alarm sounded.

Tsuna sighed tiredly. "Well, Kyouya's here. It's good that I already awake.

 **{K~H~R}**

After countless sparing seasons, Tsuna's Cloud Guardian finally willing to hear about the situation. Tsuna left him in the meeting room to listen to the recording of their previous meeting.

That was more effective than explaining it to him in person.

After cleaning himself up, Tsuna went to his house to say his farewell to his mother and I-Pin and to tell them that Suzuran is coming with him.

When he came back to their headquarters, Hayato was waiting for him.

"We're ready to go, Juudaime," Hayato informed him. "Also, Hibari is done listening to the recording."

"Good, get the other guardians and Reborn in the meeting room," Tsuna ordered.

"Yes, Juudaime." Hayato nodded.

"I am going to the infirmary. Inform me when everyone is there."

"Understood, Juudaime," Hayato said and left immediately.

Tsuna proceeded to go to the infirmary. He saw that everything was still the same as the last time he was there. He heard that Suiren still asleep since the last time.

He took a seat beside Suiren's bed. Kanna tilted her head at him in greeting.

"Did you put him to sleep?" Tsuna indicated to Corvo. "When will he woke up?"

"He will awake soon or you can wake him up now."

"I see." Tsuna was quiet after that.

"Kanna-san," Tsuna said solemnly. "I will find your Mistress."

Tsuna looked at the Anaconda in the eyes.

"Young Decimo, you are afraid." She stated calmly.

Tsuna sighed at that.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." She said comfortingly.

He looked doubtful.

"The future isn't set in stone, Young Decimo," Kanna said firmly.

Tsuna looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You have been to the future before, aren't you," Kanna said. "Can you say that your future is going to be like that?"

"No!" Tsuna said firmly. "But, we already prevent that from happening here."

"Then, why did you have to be afraid of the future, Young Decimo?" Kanna asked calmly.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

"The future from where we came from is just one future." She stated seriously. "No one can tell if that future will be this world future."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You could have married someone else, instead of my Mistress. And have a different child, instead of Suzuran. No one can tell what will happen in our own future."

"Kanna-san…"

An announcement cut Tsuna off. "Juudaime, everyone is in the meeting room."

Tsuna looked thoughtful, then he looked at Kanna.

"I would like to introduce you to my guardians," Tsuna said. "Would you allow me?"

"Perhaps I should. If you're going to try finding my Mistress. I would like to inform you about some things." The Anaconda smiled. "But, only if you ask. After all, there are probably things you don't want to know."

Tsuna sighed with a smile. "Yeah, there is a lot I don't want to know."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	18. Lady Vongola

**5** **th** **May 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 18 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _A useful decision or choice is to decide to stop mentally talking about everything and refrain from interjecting comments, opinions, preferences, and value statements. It is_ _therefore_ _a discipline to just watch without evaluating, investing worth in, editorializing, commenting, or having preferences about what is witnessed."_

 _ **David R. Hawkins, Dissolving the Ego, Realizing the Self: Contemplations from the Teachings of David R. Hawkins, M.D.,**_ _ **Ph.D**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Uncertain Future.**

An announcement cut Tsuna off. "Juudaime, everyone is in the meeting room."

Tsuna looked thoughtful, then he looked at Kanna.

"I would like to introduce you to my guardians," Tsuna said. "Would you allow me?"

"Perhaps I should. If you're going to try finding my Mistress. I would like to inform you about some things." The Anaconda smiled. "But, only if you ask. After all, there are probably things you don't want to know."

Tsuna sighed with a smile. "Yeah, there is a lot I don't want to know."

 **Chapter** **18** **.** **Lady Vongola.**

Hayato was rubbing his temple in frustration. He had done what his Boss ordered. Right now in the meeting room, there are Reborn, Hibari and him sitting around the table in silence, while waiting for Juudaime.

Reborn was mostly ignoring them, while Hibari was looking murderous. Due to the monitor that was displaying the four other guardians. There were making a racket as usual.

" _Did they grow up at all!_ " Hayato thought.

Yamamoto and Sasagawa were speaking out loud about some kind of sports. Chrome was busy talking with Lambo about his school. And Rokudou is provoking Hibari like the idiot he is.

"Would you shut up!" He snapped.

They blinked in surprise. Sasagawa opened his mouth to say something.

Fortunately, the door was opened and silence the incoming argument. Juudaime entered the meeting room. He nodded his head at them all. He took a seat and began the meeting.

"I am going to keep this short because we need to go to Italy as soon as possible." Juudaime began. "As you know, Suiren and Suzuran are coming with us."

Suddenly, he seemed to remember something. "Have someone inform Nono about this? I completely forgot."

"I have, Boss." Chrome said.

Juudaime sighed in relief. "That's good. Thank you, Chrome."

"Don't worry, Boss. We know that you have a lot on your mind." Chrome reassured him.

Juudaime smiled at her. "Right, we are also going to bring a boy around Suiren's age with us."

"Oh, I completely forgot about him," Hayato exclaimed.

"Who is this boy to the extreme?"

"He calls himself Corvo. He said he's a member of the future Varia." Reborn told them.

The guardians raised their eyebrows.

"He was put to sleep, and will probably wake up soon."

"Kufufu, who put him to sleep. I don't think any of you have that skill. Unless you knocked him out."

"It was done by the next err… person, we are going to bring." Juudaime informed.

"Can it really be called a person, Juudaime?" Hayato said in confusion.

Juudaime looked at him sternly. "Hayato, don't call her it. Even though she might not look like a person…"

Juudaime looked hesitated. "We still need to treat her like a person."

"Who are you talking about?" Yamamoto said in confusion.

The other guardians also looked confused and curious.

Juudaime sighed. "Well, I would like you to meet, Kanna-san."

An Anaconda appeared near the door. The guardians looked at her in surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Young Guardians." Kanna tilted her head in greeting.

They looked even more surprised. Though, the Mist Guardians looked suspiciously at her.

Hibari opened his mouth for the first time since this meeting. "A box weapon?" Hibari said in surprised.

"Oya Oya, whose box weapon is that Tsunayoshi-kun," Rokudou said with a smirk.

"Kanna-san used to belong to the future Lady Vongola." Tsuna turned to look at them seriously. "You are going to treat Kanna-san like a person. No matter what kind of form she has."

Kanna actually raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't mind being treat as a box weapon, Young Decimo. That is what I am."

Juudaime frowned. "I did not want to mention it now. But, I think we need to talk about it."

Kanna looked at him in speculation. "Go ahead, Young Decimo."

"You're not a normal box weapon, are you," Juudaime said bluntly.

The others were looking at them in anticipation. They all suspected the same thing after all.

"You're right. I am not." Kanna confirmed it. "How did you figure it out?"

"You did not seem surprised that I found it out." He said in confusion. "No, you're expecting it."

Kanna chuckled lightly. "Your future self had been the subject of my research for years. I know the kind of person he is. It was not too difficult to predict that you're going to figure me out."

"What do you mean by 'Subject'?" Reborn said suspiciously.

"I will explain it later." Kanna tilted her head. "Now, Young Decimo. What have you figured out about me?"

"The first time I heard you speak, I was reminded of the times when Mukuro possessed his box weapon," Tsuna explained. "You're probably a Mist that is possessing your box weapon too, aren't you."

The others were also thinking about the same thing.

"You're not exactly right. But, a Mist did inspire me to do this." Kanna informed them. "That Mist managed to live by leaving his own body and possessed other people."

The guardians were tense at hearing about that.

"Like that Mist, I abandoned my own body. But, instead of possessing someone else. I asked Kanna, my precious partner, for permission to allow my soul to live in her body for good."

They were in stunned silence.

"Why did you decide to live as a box weapon for good?" Hayato asked in disbelief.

"Because my body was dying." She smiled sadly. "I was hoping someone will open my box weapon someday. So, I could continue looking out for them."

Reborn lowered his fedora. The guardians were looking at her grimly. While Juudaime was looking like he was going to cry.

"Kanna-san. Are you…" Juudaime took some breaths.

"Who were I, Young Decimo." She looked at him firmly.

"Lady Vongola." Juudaime continued without hesitation.

She shook her head. "I have been officially dead for 12 years. That title probably belongs to someone else by now."

The guardians looked surprised with the confirmation.

 **{K~H~R}**

Ever since Tsuna first saw Kanna, he had suspected that she was not a normal box weapon. He had suspected that someone was possessing the Anaconda. But, he never suspected that the person possessing the box weapon was willingly choosing to live as a box weapon for good.

And from the way that she cared for Suiren and Suzuran, he had suspected that she was the future Lady Vongola. But, now that she had confirmed it, he did not know what to say. He wanted to cry for her. Even though he did not know who she was, he felt compelled to be sad.

"Oya Oya, that was a very cold thing to say about your husband, Lady Vongola." Tsuna could picture a smirk in Mukuro's face.

Tsuna did not turn his eyes away from the Anaconda that was hosting the soul of the future Lady Vongola.

Lady Vongola looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

They raised their eyebrows in curiousity.

"Did you really believe that your husband will remarry after you died." Chrome said patiently.

Lady Vongola raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with that? For him, it had been 12 years. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved on."

The guardians looked at each other awkwardly.

"But, your husband did love you, didn't he." Chrome said reassuringly.

Lady Vongola chuckled lightly. "Who knows. Considering we had an explosive argument the last time we met, I doubt it."

The guardians and Reborn looked at Tsuna worriedly.

"If you don't mind me asking what is this argument about?" Tsuna asked nonchalantly.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I told him to choose Suzuran as his heir, instead of Suiren."

They blinked in surprised at that.

"Why did you have an explosive argument for something like that?" Tsuna said bewilderedly.

"You probably wouldn't understand until I tell you the origin of this problem." She said in contemplation. "But, didn't you said we need to leave immediately."

Tsuna looked hesitated.

"Corvo is going to wake up soon. We should probably leave before that." She said.

Tsuna still looked doubtful.

"There is nothing to be worried about, Young Decimo. This isn't a pressing matter. I promise that I will tell you after we arrive in Italy." Lady Vongola reassured him.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, but he relented.

He sighed. "All right. Everyone, it's time to go."

Everyone else nodded.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	19. Puppets Show

**5** **th** **June 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 19 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Patience is the thing that makes me think about my choices rather than having my choices make me think about why I made them."  
_ _ **Craig D. Lounsbrough**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Lady Vongola.**

"Why did you have an explosive argument for something like that?" Tsuna said bewilderedly.

"You probably wouldn't understand until I tell you the origin of this problem." She said in contemplation. "But, didn't you said we need to leave immediately."

Tsuna looked hesitated.

"Corvo is going to wake up soon. We should probably leave before that." She said.

Tsuna still looked doubtful.

"There is nothing to be worried about, Young Decimo. This isn't a pressing matter. I promise that I will tell you after we arrive in Italy." Lady Vongola reassured him.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, but he relented.

He sighed. "All right. Everyone, it's time to go."

Everyone else nodded.

 **Chapter** **19** **.** **Puppets Show.**

Reborn was worried. Ever since it was confirmed that Kanna was actually the future Lady Vongola. He has been observing Tsuna subtly. Reborn was worried that Tsuna will do something drastic.

Reborn also observed Lady Vongola. From all his interaction with her, he concluded that she did know a lot about flames. He could even consider her a genius. And just like any other genius who excelled in academic, but weak at social interaction, Lady Vongola was no different. Though, unlike most genius who tried to cover their weakness. She did not bother to hide her confusion.

Considering the fact that she looked confused a few times during their conversations. She probably has a low understanding of emotions and the way people act on it.

It also means that Lady Vongola is actually a naive person. It was strange to find someone like that in the mafia. Was it a coincidence that Vongola Decimo marries someone like her?

Reborn frowned in thought. There was something more behind this marriage. He was sure of it.

After they arrived at the main headquarters of Vongola. Nono was waiting for them with both Tsuna and his guardians. Tsuna went to greet him.

Tsuna's guardians entered the private jet they used and went to see the guests. They transported the three children that were still sleeping carefully and discreetly, because Tsuna wanted the presences of the guests to be unknown to the rest of Vongola members, besides everyone there.

Kanna or Lady Vongola was floating towards Tsuna when he called her to introduce her to Nono.

With the way she was eyeing the children, she most likely wanted to stay with them. When she arrived beside Tsuna, she turned her eyes away from the children and focused on Nono and his guardians.

Reborn thought back to their previous encounters and raised his eyebrows in contemplation.

Reborn looked at both Tsuna and the Lady. It is strange that Tsuna was always at ease around her. Even at their first meeting. That was worth thinking about.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna came down from the private jet they used to greet Nono, who was waiting with their guardians.

"How are you, Nono?" Tsuna said to Nono.

Nono looked relieved to see him. "I will be all right now."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at him. "I am sorry, Nono. I didn't plan to leave too long."

"It's all right, Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono smiled. "At least, you're back."

Tsuna nodded in greeting to Nono's guardians. Then, he turned to his guardians. "Guys, could you move the children to an unused infirmary? I don't want anyone to see them."

"Leave it to us to the extreme, Sawada," Ryouhei said.

His other guardians nodded. They immediately went into the jet.

"So, Decimo, what happened in Namimori?" Nono's Storm Guardian asked. "Your Female Mist didn't explain any details to us."

"That's right, Tsunayoshi-kun. Chrome-chan only said that you're coming back with some guests." Nono said thoughtfully.

Tsuna sighed at the questions. "I will explain later, but before that, I would like you to meet someone."

Tsuna looked around him and called out. "Kanna-san, would you please come here?"

Nono and his guardians were surprised to see an Anaconda appeared around the children. It was floating towards them and stopped beside Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, is that a box weapon?" Nono asked.

"Yes, this is Kanna-san. I will explain further about her later." Tsuna told them firmly.

"Decimo, are you hiding something from us?" The Storm Guardian, Coyote spoke.

"I did not mean it like that." Tsuna tried to placate him. "My guardians and I are still trying to investigate it. After we have confirmed everything, we will tell you."

"I just don't want to agitate you with something that we haven't been confirming yet. Please understand, I did not mean to offend any of you." Tsuna added.

"I understand, Tsunayoshi-kun," Nono said. "Do as you wish."

"Nono, are you just going to leave them to it?" Coyote said. "At least one of us should get involved in the situation."

"Don't worry. I have faith in Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono calmed his guardian down. "Well, I am not going to take your time any longer. I could see that your mind is occupied with many things. I will leave you to it, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Nono. I will explain the situation to you as soon as possible."

Tsuna left them immediately. He actually did not know where he was going. He did not know where his guardians took the children. He could only wait until one of them notify him about it.

So, right now, Tsuna was walking aimlessly. He did not realize that Kanna was beside him the whole time.

"Young Decimo," Kanna called him softly.

Tsuna blinked and looked at her in realization. "I forgot that you're here."

The Anaconda tilted her head. "You never ask me to leave. So, I stay with you. Do you want me to leave?"

Tsuna frowned. "Where are you going to go?"

He was reluctant to leave her alone. Someone could attack her and it might cause her to vanish.

"I am going to see the children."

"You know where they are?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Kanna looked at a corridor. "They are that way."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows and looked at the corridor. "How did you know?"

"I could sense their flames."

Tsuna looked at her in surprise. "How!"

She smiled mysteriously. "It's a talent." Then, she proceeded to float away to the corridor.

Tsuna looked confused, but he smiled and shook his head.

"Wait, I am coming with you." Tsuna followed after her.

"I don't need a bodyguard, Young Decimo," Kanna said pointedly. "I could turn myself invisible. You've seen it, haven't you."

"That's right," Tsuna said in realization. "How did you do that?"

Kanna raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Young Decimo, that's a common Mist ability. Surely, you have seen your Mists did it."

Tsuna frowned in thought. "Actually, Mukuro and Chrome never did that or I just never seen it."

"I see."

"By the way, do you want me to call you with another name?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Kanna said in confusion.

"I mean, it wouldn't be right to keep calling you by the name of your partner. Don't you want to be called by your own name?" Tsuna explained shyly.

Kanna looked at him in surprise. "I think you should keep calling me Kanna. That is better."

Tsuna looked at her nervously. "Right, you probably don't want your name to be known."

"You misunderstand, Young Decimo." Kanna corrected him. "It's not that I don't want you to know my name. Especially, since you will need it to find my past self. But, …"

Kanna was hesitating. Tsuna almost forgot that he was going to find her past self.

"What is it, Kanna-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Kanna looked at him with a strange look. "I will explain everything later." Then, she promptly floated away.

"All right," Tsuna said with a frown.

 **{K~H~R}**

Kanna led Tsuna to an unused infirmary. He opened the door and looked around. He found Suiren and Suzuran were sleeping in different beds side by side. And, he found Corvo was left on another bed farther from both of them.

From what he saw, Corvo would not like to get separated from his Principessa.

Inside the room, there were all his guardians sitting or standing around. Reborn was also there looking at the monitor for Suiren's condition.

"Juudaime, you're here! I was about to call you." Hayato was surprised.

"How did you find us, Tsuna." Reborn turned away from the monitor and looked at him in speculation.

"Kanna-san led me here."

"I see." Reborn looked at Suiren's sleeping figure and found Kanna was curling on Suiren's forehead.

"You seem to be caring for Suiren more than Suzuran," Reborn commented. "I see favouritism here."

Kanna only raised her eyebrows without showing any shame.

"But, I don't understand why you wouldn't want your favourite child to become the heir," Reborn asked.

A groan turned everyone attention from Kanna. They saw that Corvo is waking up. He sat up and looked around him.

He blinked in confusion, then looked around in panic. He seemed relieved when he spotted Suiren.

"So, we never got the chance to speak properly before," Reborn said to Corvo.

Corvo looked at him in worried. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Around 10 hours," Reborn answered.

Corvo looked at them accusingly. "You put me to sleep, didn't you."

"Kufufu, what makes you so sure?" Mukuro smirked. "You could have fallen asleep yourself."

"I wouldn't leave Principessa unattended like that." He said hotly.

"Kufufu, why are so devote to the Princess, even though you are from the Varia?" Mukuro asked curiously.

Corvo looked down gloomily at that. They looked at each other curiously at Corvo's reaction.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked with a smile.

Corvo looked up to show his dispirited face. "I don't actually become a Varia because I want to."

"Well, why don't you tell us your story." Takeshi smiled encouragingly.

Corvo looked hesitated. "You're sure. My life story isn't that important."

"I am sure that it's important for you. Come on, we want to hear it." Takeshi prompted him further.

Tsuna did not know if he should stop his Rain Guardian from interrogating Corvo. Yes, Takeshi was actually interrogating him by comforting him to spill his life story. Tsuna could not deny that it is an effective method.

"Well, I lived a pretty normal life. Until my parents sold me to a slave trader when I was ten." Corvo said with a frowned.

"That's terrible to the extreme."

The other guardians nodded at that.

Corvo shrugged. "Later, I was bought by a small Famiglia. I worked as a slave for two years there."

"What happened then?" Hayato asked curiously.

Corvo looked deep in thought. "One day, the members of that Famiglia looked frantic. I heard they talked about a Princess that was going to come."

"And, that Princess is Suiren, right," Lambo said with a bored face. "Let me guess, you fell in love with her at first sight. You ran away and followed her. Then, you join the Varia to get her attention."

Corvo looked even more depressed at Lambo's words. "No, that's not what happened."

"Oh." Lambo looked apologetically at him because the others were glaring at him.

"What happened next, Corvo?" Chrome asked patiently.

"They gathered everyone in the corridor. We were ordered to form a line so Principessa could see all of us." Corvo continued. "When Principessa came, she was accompanied by her Rain Guardian and Decimo's Female Mist Guardian."

The others looked at Chrome curiously.

"The guardians ignored all of us. It was only Principessa who was watching with a very serious face. She inspected all of us. Everyone, including me, was very nervous." He paused dramatically. "Then, she just left to meet with the Boss of that Famiglia. We were ordered to remain in that corridor until Principessa left."

"Just like that," Lambo said disappointedly.

Corvo took some breaths. "When Principessa was ready to left she stopped in front of us again. Then, she did something."

"She did what to the extreme!" Ryouhei asked impatiently.

Corvo was looking both excited and afraid. "She pointed at me and said I am coming with her."

The others looked surprised.

"I was so stunned that I only stood there with my mouth opened. I was snapped out from my shock by Lady Rain who was dragging me to Principessa." Corvo sighed. "They just left the Famiglia like that, while dragging me with them. At least, until I began to walk by myself."

"Oya Oya, did she tell you why she did that?"

Corvo sighed. "Can I just show it to you?"

They raised their eyebrows.

"Go ahead," Reborn said curiously.

Corvo took out a box weapon. He lighted a Mist ring with his Mist Flames.

"So, you're a mist," Hayato commented.

"Yeah," Corvo said gloomily.

He inserted the ring into the box. The box opened to reveal dolls.

The others looked at the dolls in confusion.

"Is that a Suiren doll." Tsuna pointed to a doll that looked like Suiren.

"Yes." Corvo smiled at a doll, which is definitely more well-care than the other doll.

"Kid, you're definitely obsessed with that girl," Yamamoto said bluntly.

Corvo rolled his eyes. "You're not the first to say that."

Corvo summoned his Mist Flames and it entered four dolls. The dolls began to move by itself.

The others looked at the displayed in admiration.

"Wow, you can do a puppets show with your flames." Yamamoto whistled appreciatively.

"Did you make the dolls yourself?" Hayato asked critically.

"Yes, I did," Corvo answered.

"Who taught you that?" Reborn raised his eyebrows.

"My family was a dollmaker," Corvo said blandly.

Corvo looked at them seriously. "Well, would you let me show it to you?"

"Of course, go ahead, Corvo," Yamamoto said encouragingly.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	20. The Devoted Varia

**5** **th** **July 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 20 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you."_

 _ **Gayle Forman, If I Stay**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **Puppets Show.**

Corvo rolled his eyes. "You're not the first to say that."

Corvo summoned his Mist Flames and it entered four dolls. The dolls began to move by itself.

The others looked at the displayed in admiration.

"Wow, you can do a puppets show with your flames." Yamamoto whistled appreciatively.

"Did you make the dolls yourself?" Hayato asked critically.

"Yes, I did," Corvo answered.

"Who taught you that?" Reborn raised his eyebrows.

"My family was a dollmaker," Corvo said blandly.

Corvo looked at them seriously. "Well, would you let me show it to you?"

"Of course, go ahead, Corvo," Yamamoto said encouragingly.

 **Chapter** **20** **.** **The Devoted Varia.**

Reborn, Tsuna and his guardians looked at the four dolls, which they assumed as Suiren, her Rain, Chrome and Corvo.

"I forgot to mention that these events happened 4 years ago. So, Principessa is around 12 years old." the real Corvo said.

Corvo cleared his throat. "They brought me to a mansion, and into Principessa's office."

Suiren-Doll turned to look at the three persons. The guardians moved away from Corvo. They walked to stand beside Suiren.

Suiren-Doll opened her mouth and they could hear Suiren's voice.

"All right, you probably wondering why I brought you with me. If not I will still tell you anyway."

Corvo-Doll only looked at her in nervousness and did not say anything.

"Frankly, you looked out of place," Suiren-Doll said pointedly. "I can't stand to look at something out of place."

She pointed her right hand at him. "For a year you will work for me. After that, you're free to go."

Corvo-Doll looked so stunned.

Suiren lowered her hand. "And, one more thing, I don't care what your name used to be. While you work here, your name will be Corvo. Don't forget it or you will be treated as an intruder."

The dolls suddenly stopped moving and fell down.

"That was a good performance." Chrome complimented. "And it was amazing that the dolls could change expression too."

"So, you become her servant," Hayato said. "What happened after a year?"

The real Corvo sighed wistfully. He swung his hands at the dolls. Some different dolls came to life.

Corvo-Doll was showed walking alone until a doll approached him.

"Hey, Corvo. Ninfea is calling you." The doll said with a childlike voice.

Corvo tilted his head. "Lady Cloud? What is Principessa need me for?"

Lady Cloud shrugged and grimaced. "Stop calling me like that, I am Primrose."

The spectators raised their eyebrows in curiousity.

Primrose led them to two dolls, which are Suiren and Tsukuyusa.

Primrose ran to Suiren-Doll and hugged her.

"Ninfea, Ninfea. I bought him, just like you ordered." Primrose said excitedly.

Suiren hugged her back and caressed Primrose's blond hair.

"I see, I see, Primula (Primrose). Good job." Suiren praised her lovingly.

Primrose let go of her and stood on her left.

"Do you need something, Principessa?" Corvo-Doll asked nervously.

Suiren sighed. "Stop calling me, Principessa. I need you to do that."

Corvo only stood awkwardly and did not say anything. Suiren frowned.

"Did you see that Tsuku-chan!" Suiren-Doll said in Japanese for the first time since the puppets show started. "Not even my servant listen to me!"

From Corvo-Doll confused face, the spectators guessed that he had not learned Japanese yet.

Tsukuyusa, a doll with short black hair, who wore glasses, looked at Suiren patiently.

"Suiren-sama, that's his prerogative as your servant to call you with something… highly."

Another doll approached them.

"What are you complaining about this early in the morning, Principessa?" A doll with long brown hair asked with a smirk.

Suiren pointed at the newcomer. "It was you who spread around that title, wasn't it."

"Please, forgive this lowly peasant, Your Majesty. "She smirked wickedly.

Suiren took her left shoe and threw it at her. The newcomer dodged it still with a smirk.

"What have I done to displease you, your Majesty!" She fell to her knees

"Your Majesty, my foot," Suiren exclaimed. "Do I look and act like royalty to you, Azalea?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly, Principessa?" Azalea grinned.

Suiren face-palmed. "Tsuku-chan, what should I do?" She whined in Japanese.

Tsukuyusa gave her a deadpan look. "Don't ask me."

"You're supposed to be my right-hand," Suiren complained.

Azalea stood up and walked towards them. "Hey, relax, Principessa. I will be your right-hand. Since Lady Rain doesn't seem to be very reliable."

Tsukuyusa stared at her challengingly. Azalea stared back. Principessa sighed tiredly.

Primrose raised her hands. "Can I be your right-hand?" She asked cutely.

Suiren looked at her adoringly. "Aww, you're so cute."

Suiren hugged her. While Tsukuyusa and Azalea were still busy with their staring contest.

Suiren let go of Primrose. And looking at the other two.

"That's enough, girls!" She said firmly.

They looked away from each other immediately. Azalea shrugged.

"Fine, I will be content as your left hand."

"Competing to be Ninfea's body parts aside. Corvo is still standing awkwardly in front of you, Ninfea." Primrose reminded them.

"Oh right, I forgot," Suiren said.

She coughed and looked at Corvo seriously. "Corvo, I told you a year ago on the same date as today, that you're free to go after a year. I am keeping my promise to you."

Corvo looked at her in shock. "Wha… You mean…"

"You are no longer my servant." Suiren informed him blandly. "Daffodil is collecting all of your belongings. So, without further ado, you are promptly dismissed from my employment and mansion."

Corvo's mouth was wide opened in shock. "But… but…"

Suiren looked at him thoughtfully. Another doll came to life and approached them.

"VOLPE (Fox)!" A doll with red hair shouted angrily.

Suiren looked at him happily. "Oh, Cane (Dog). Do you come to see me?"

"Volpe, did you forget that we have a date today!" Cane said with repressed anger.

Suiren looked with a confused face. "We do?"

Cane sighed in resignation. "Forget it."

"I am sorry, Cane. I will make it up to you." Suiren tried to placate him.

Cane glared at her. "Volpe this is the four times you stood me up. I had it, I am done with you."

Cane threw up his hands and left them. Suiren looked stunned. She shook her head and turned to look at the stunned Corvo.

"Okay, where was I?"

"Wait, aren't you going to cry, Principessa," Azalea interjected.

Suiren frowned. "Must you put salt in my wound, Tsutsu-chan. I am trying to move past this." She said in Japanese.

"But Oujo-sama (Princess), you cried the last time that guy dumped you." Azalea pointed out.

"Tsutsuji (Azalea), I am sure you remember how many times Cane had dumbed me," Suiren said in a deadpan voice.

"Of course, isn't this the six times you have been dumbed by him."

Suiren rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, you remember. As you know, this is six times. I would like to think I already used to it."

"Getting dumbed for six times is pathetic, Oujo-sama." Azalea pointed out.

"At least I have a boyfriend." Suiren defended herself.

"Had," Azalea smirked.

Suiren glared at her. "What are you doing in my office anyway?"

Azalea pouted dramatically. "Why? Can I visit my Principessa?"

Suiren sighed. "Out of it, Azalea. What do you want?"

"Well, did you remember the band competition?" Azalea said excitedly.

"The one where you signed Suiren-sama, Suisen (Daffodil), you and me up without telling us," Tsukuyusa said with a glare.

"A week before the competition, when we had no experiences with any musical instruments at all." Suiren glared. "We had to study and train for a week intensively, because of that stupid competition."

Azalea tried to placate them. "Hey, you have to admit we did have fun."

Suiren and Tsukuyusa huffed.

"We received a letter that said they want us to perform again." Azalea showed them a letter.

Tsukuyusa narrowed her eyes at the letter. "How did they find our address? If the Famiglia know that we entered a band competition. We will get in trouble."

"I am not that reckless. This letter was sent to a different address. I had been keeping an eye in case someone came looking for us." Azalea explained.

Suiren sighed. "Tsutsuji, why did I put up with you?"

"You know you love me, Principessa." Azalea smiled wickedly.

Suiren grunted. "Unfortunately."

"So, how about this." Azalea waved the letter around.

"Reject it," Suiren said bluntly.

Azalea looked at her in shock. "But, they will pay for us. Can you imagine all the money we will get."

"Did I need to remind you that it was because you were tempted by the prize money that you entered us into the competition," Suiren said hotly. "Which we did not win because we are a complete novice with only a week to train."

Azalea brushed her off. "At least, we came in third. The audiences love us. So, please, please, please."

"If you want to perform so much, then you can do it," Suiren exclaimed in Japanese.

Azalea was about to jump excitedly.

"But, I am not going." Suiren stated.

Azalea deflated. "But Oujo-sama, you're our guitarist and singer."

"Well, Tsukuyusa, Suisen, or you have to fill in for me somehow," Suiren said uninterestedly.

"Oujo-sama, that's impossible. Tsukuyusa and Suisen can barely handle being the keyboardist and bassist. While me, as the drummer, how can I fill your spot." Azalea whined.

"Well, Sakurasou (Primrose) and Suikazura (Honeysuckle) can take my place as the guitarist and singer respectively." Suiren suggested in boredom.

Azalea gave her a deadpan expression. "They are ten."

"Hey, what's wrong with being ten! I will show you that I can handle it." Primrose interjected.

"Sure, sure." Azalea brushed her off. "But, Oujo-sama, our fans will not like it if we replace you."

"Does it look like I care?" Suiren pointed out. "That band competition is the most embarrassing thing I ever did. I was lucky that the Cosa Nostra did not know. Tsutsuji, I will become a laughing stock, if this comes out."

Azalea pouted. "You usually did not mind causing some chaos."

"That's because I wasn't the one who will feel the brunt of it."

Azalea shook her head. "Oujo-sama, that's mean."

"We all know that I am not a kind person."

"Could you just forget about it?" Tsukuyusa said. "Personally, I don't want to do it too."

Azalea put her hands on her hip. "Seriously, you're just afraid."

They glared at each other. Suiren face-palmed.

A doll came to life. "Shuìlián (Water Lily), I found your shoes." A little doll with long black hair said shyly in Chinese.

"Ah, Jīnyínhuā (Honeysuckle), thank you for bringing it back to me," Suiren said in Chinese with a smile.

The little girl blushed while walking towards Suiren. She put the shoes near her foot, then she hid behind Suiren.

"What are you doing here, Jīnyínhuā? You're usually hiding in your room." Primrose said in Chinese.

"I was doing my homework here, when I saw Shuìlián's shoes flew away I had to get it back," Jīnyínhuā said quietly.

"You have been here the whole time?" Primrose looked surprised. "I didn't notice."

Jīnyínhuā looked down shyly.

Another doll came to life. "Excuse me, Ninfea. I have brought all of Corvo's belongings." A doll with red hair said quietly in Italian.

Suiren smiled widely at her. "Perfect, Daffodil." She spoke back in Italian.

Daffodil blushed. "It's nothing, Ninfea."

Suiren turned to Corvo, who had been standing awkwardly while watching them.

"Now Corvo, I am sending you off with some money, which is your pays for working here for a year," Suiren said. "So, goodbye, Corvo. I am sure you know where the door is."

Corvo looked hesitated. "Can I stay here, Principessa?"

Suiren looked at him critically. "Resolutely not."

Corvo fell to his knees. "But… Principessa, please, I will do anything."

Suiren furrowed her eyebrows. She clenched her fists. "Corvo, to be frank, you're not fit in the mafia. And, I can't stand looking at something out of place."

"Principessa, I have nowhere else to go. Please, I will try my best to fit in."

Suiren bit her lip and looked away from him. "Daffodil, get him out from my sight."

"Yes, Ninfea." Daffodil nodded, then she grabbed Corvo's right hand and dragged him away.

"Principessa, please, give me a chance," Corvo shouted helplessly.

Suiren did not look at him at all.

All the dolls died and the real Corvo sighed in sadness.

"So, did Azalea managed to persuade them to perform?" Lambo asked curiously.

The others glared at him.

Corvo sighed again. "She did."

"She did? How?" Lambo asked in surprised.

"Azalea told Principessa that they will perform a love song for her boyfriend, so he will come back to her."

They raised their eyebrows in bewilderment.

"So, what happened after that?" Reborn asked.

Corvo took some breaths and swung his hands. Daffodil-Doll and Corvo-Doll came alive.

Daffodil was still dragging Corvo.

"Corvo, you're being an idiot." She commented.

Corvo was in tears. "Why did Principessa kick me out?"

"That's because you're a civilian."

"What's that have to do with anything else?"

Daffodil stopped dragging him and sighed helplessly. "Ninfea is a very resolute person. She couldn't afford to be weak. After all, she is raised to be the next Vongola Boss."

She looked at him seriously. "As a civilian, you will never understand her burden."

Corvo looked stunned. "What do you mean?"

She sighed in resignation. "Ninfea do not wish to be a Vongola Boss. But, she will bear it, because it is her duty."

"We, her guardians, aware of it, even though she never said it out loud. We understand her. Azalea always did something unexpected, so Ninfea wouldn't always think about the Vongola and have time to relax. Tsukuyusa often ignored what Ninfea ask of her, so Ninfea will be able to complain like a normal person." Daffodil told him with a sad smile.

"I thought, they don't respect Principessa because they are older," Corvo said in disbelief.

"Sure, they are older. That's why they are taking care of Ninfea. She is always so busy to take care of herself." Daffodil said. She dragged him again.

"Wait, what's that got to do with me getting a kick out?" Corvo demanded.

"Corvo, don't you understand. Not many people that got dragged into the mafia can get out safely like you." Daffodil looked pointedly at him. "Ninfea has made sure that you can live safely outside the mafia. How can you refuse that?"

Corvo forced his hand out of her hold. "I don't want to go back to a family who sold me."

"We didn't ask you to go back to them. Ninfea only wants you to get out of the mafia. What you want to do outside of it is your choice." Daffodil narrowed her eyes.

Corvo folded his hands. "I am not going anywhere. I want to remain with Principessa."

"Do you realize what the consequences of this?" Daffodil raised her eyebrows. "You basically want to sell your soul to Ninfea."

"I will if I have to," Corvo said firmly.

Daffodil sighed. Suddenly, she held both of his hands on his back with her left hand. And she choked him with her right hand.

"If I choke you to death right here and now. Will you change your mind?" Daffodil asked curiously.

Corvo shook his head with difficulty. Daffodil kept choking him until he turned blue, then released him.

Corvo fell on his knees and was coughing. He looked up with tearful eyes at Daffodil, who did not look sorry at all with his state.

Daffodil tilted her head. "Can you sacrifice your life for Ninfea?"

Corvo coughed. "Is that what I have to do to stay?"

She looked at him curiously. "Well, you're determined. I will tell you that. But, determination alone isn't enough."

Then, she kicked him, which made him flew so far from her.

"Just leave, Corvo. That's the best for you."

Daffodil-Doll died.

"Kufufu, obviously, you did not leave the mafia. So, what happened?" Mukuro said.

Corvo glanced at him and sighed. "I waited outside Principessa's mansion for a week."

Ryouhei whistled. "That's extreme!"

"Eventually, Principessa came out a week later," Corvo said.

Suiren-Doll came to life and she approached Corvo-Doll who was sitting on the ground.

"You're not going to leave, are you." Suiren stated knowingly.

Corvo shook his head.

Suiren sighed in resignation. "I really can't stand looking at something out of place."

Corvo looked up at her hopefully.

"Are you sure that you want to sell your life for me?" Suiren tilted her head.

Corvo nodded.

She looked at him sternly. "I did not release you from one slavery for you to sell yourself to another. You do realize that you're sitting on my kindness. And, I am not a kind person."

Corvo still gave her a hopeful expression. She furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists.

"Very well. You've chosen your own fate. Listen, Corvo, if you stay, you will never be able to get out from Cosa Nostra. Not unless you kill yourself. Do you understand?" Suiren said firmly.

Corvo nodded.

Suiren looked behind her to another doll who came to life. It was Cane.

"He will be your new subordinate." Suiren indicated to Corvo.

Cane looked at Corvo uninterestedly. "Volpe! He will die within a week in Varia."

"That's what I hope," Suiren said nonchalantly.

Cane smirked. "You're cruel."

Suiren looked back to the shocked Corvo. "This will be your trial. If you can survive in Varia until my inheritance ceremony, then I will accept you as my personal subordinate."

Suiren turned around immediately, without looking back. Corvo could only look at her figure until Cane blocked his view.

"Get moving, boy! You have much to do before you can see the Vongola's Princess again."

The dolls died after that.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	21. The Vongola's Heiress

**5** **th** **August 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 21 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _When a man is denied the right to live the life he believes in, he has no choice but to become an outlaw."_

 _ **Nelson Mandela**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **The Devoted Varia.**

"He will be your new subordinate." Suiren indicated to Corvo.

Cane looked at Corvo uninterestedly. "Volpe! He will die within a week in Varia."

"That's what I hope," Suiren said nonchalantly.

Cane smirked. "You're cruel."

Suiren looked back to the shocked Corvo. "This will be your trial. If you can survive in Varia until my inheritance ceremony, then I will accept you as my personal subordinate."

Suiren turned around immediately, without looking back. Corvo could only look at her figure until Cane blocked his view.

"Get moving, boy! You have much to do before you can see the Vongola's Princess again."

The dolls died after that.

 **Chapter** **21** **.** **The Vongola's Heiress.**

Tsuna and his guardians watched the puppets show in seriousness. Reborn himself was also curious to know what kind of person is the Vongola's Heiress. He was both surprised and unsurprised to see that Suiren did remind him of Tsuna.

He was just surprised that the mischievous and cunning personal she showed before and during the ring battle, was just one aspect of her. But, that did not show what kind of person she really is, like now.

Reborn could see that even though she denied it, Suiren is a kind person. Just like Tsuna. She was trying to scare Corvo to leave the mafia. While, before she was manipulating Suzuran to cure his sickness.

Reborn could not deny that everything Suiren did was for other people's sake.

"That was a great story, Corvo." Yamamoto nodded in compliment.

Corvo slumped. "Since then, Principessa never looked at me at all. Not even when she was visiting the Varia's Mansion. This assignment is the first time I am so close to Principessa."

"By the way, did the Varia send you to retrieve her?" Hayato asked.

"Yes, that's what my boss told me to do." Corvo sighed. "And my Boss is Principessa's boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now, since he told me to tell Principessa that they are through again."

"He dumped her again!" Yamamoto said in surprised. "How many times is this?"

Corvo groaned. "I lost count with how many times they are at it."

"What I don't understand is, if they have such a terrible relationship. Then, why did the Princess ask her boyfriend to accept you as his subordinate and why did he agree?" Lambo asked with a frown.

"Principessa and my boss might have a terrible personal relationship. But, that will not disturb their professional working relationship. Besides, Principessa and the Varia have been in good term for a long time." Corvo explained.

"Corvo, from what you describe. Suiren did not seem to live in Vongola's main headquarters." Reborn stated.

"Principessa lives in a different mansion together with her guardians, along with some servants and guards," Corvo told him.

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't live with Decimo?"

Corvo looked far away at his question. "During my times in Varia, I have heard many things about Principessa's relationship with Decimo. Nothing I heard was good."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at that. He glanced at Tsuna who looked at Corvo with a blank expression.

"Tell me, why don't they live together?" Reborn demanded.

"From what I heard, Principessa had been moved to from the main headquarters since she was a baby by Decimo himself," Corvo told him.

"Why?" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

Corvo looked uncomfortable. "I heard that Principessa was born with volatile and wild flames. Her flames burned everyone that touched her, so Decimo moved her to keep her from burning everyone."

They looked at the sleeping Suiren in worry and curiousity.

"Couldn't they seal her flames?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Corvo looked thoughtful. "They could, but Lady Vongola was strongly against it."

They glanced at Kanna briefly.

"Why did she?" Tsuna asked thoughtfully.

Corvo looked around nervously. "It was one of the few times that Lady Vongola was angry at Decimo. She was known to be a calm and level-head person. Their argument was even recorded as one of their memorable quarrels."

Reborn tilted his head. "Lady Vongola seemed to be pretty popular in Vongola."

Corvo giggled. "Oh, many people say that Decimo and Lady Vongola was a match made on paper. There was even a novel narrating about their marriage life."

"What!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Kufufu, is that so?" Mukuro commented amusedly.

"What do you mean by a match made on paper?" Chrome asked.

Corvo took a deep breath. "It means that they matched each other nicely, even though they married because of a contract."

"Seriously, a marriage contract," Tsuna said incredulously. He looked at Kanna, who was curling inside Suiren's hair.

"That's interesting," Reborn stated.

Corvo smiled sadly. "Well, everyone agrees that it was a pity that she only bore the title of Lady Vongola for five years."

"Five years!" Tsuna repeated.

"How did she died?" Reborn asked.

"No one knows. Decimo's female Mist Guardian was the one who found her lifeless body."

They looked at Chrome in surprise.

"Everyone mourned her death, especially Decimo and Principessa," Corvo said sadly. "The Vongola was always quiet at the anniversary of her death. I heard Decimo was especially cruel, so everyone avoids causing trouble on those days."

Tsuna looked down at hearing that.

"And Principessa stopped smiling in earnest since then. She died her hair pink in memory of Lady Vongola who had pink hair. No one even remembers the real colour of her hair anymore." Corvo looked at Suiren sadly.

Everyone was in silence and contemplated everything they had heard.

Tsuna walked to Suiren's bed. He looked at Kanna's curled form. She looked like she was hiding. Tsuna nudged her head with a finger. She raised her head and looked at him.

Tsuna was shocked to see tears made of flames fell from her eyes. Hesitantly, Tsuna offered her right hand to her. He motioned with his head to come with him.

Kanna floated and landed on his hand. Tsuna brought her closer to his body. And he slowly left that infirmary. Only, Reborn noticed him gone.

Tsuna went to his bedroom hurriedly. Thankfully, not many people were around to see him. He just nodded at the people he passed.

When he reached his bedroom, he entered immediately and locked it. After that, he fell to the floor because of all the emotions he felt from hearing about the future from Corvo.

He looked down to see Kanna was curling in his hand.

"Please, don't hide your griefs, Kanna-san," Tsuna said softly. "I might not be your husband. But, please, don't hide your tears from me."

Kanna wept in earnest after that. Tsuna, himself, could not hold back his tears.

They both cried for the children who lost their mother and a husband who lost his wife.

 **{K~H~R}**

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his bedroom. He was lying on his couch. He sat up and walked to his bed. He saw Kanna was curling on one of his pillows.

He walked to the windows and opened the curtain. It was morning, just as he thought.

Tomorrow, after crying their hearts out together. Kanna fell asleep in his hold. He put her on his bed and let her sleep. He, himself, decided to sleep on the couch.

Even though, Kanna is in the form of box weapon. It still did not feel right to sleep in the same bed with her. Reborn will most likely laugh at him.

After observing everything outside the window, he walked back to his couch and sat down.

He thought back to everything that happened yesterday.

He was really overwhelmed with the possibility of a second child. But, now after he calmed down, he found that he did not really care about it now. Mostly, he feels worried about Suiren.

It was impossible to miss the signs and tells that the future Decimo did not have a good relationship with Suiren.

He frowned when he noticed that he did not refer to the Decimo as his future self anymore. That was probably due to what Kanna said to him about the future is unpredictable.

Honestly, Tsuna did not want that Decimo to be his future self. And, he is glad that there is a possibility that he might not be.

"What do you plan to do today, Young Decimo?"

Tsuna turned his head forward. He saw that Kanna was floating toward him.

"Can we discuss what you left out today?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Sure." Kanna tilted her head. "But, can I request something?"

"What is it?"

"Can we discuss it away from the children?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Kanna frowned. "I don't want Corvo to know about me. And Suiren or Suzuran can wake up anytime. I don't want any of them to see me."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Kanna sighed. "It will just make everything complicated."

Tsuna still looked unconvinced.

"Can you just let this be, at least until I explain everything," Kanna asked.

"Fine." Tsuna relented. "I am calling Hayato."

Tsuna took out his phone and dialled his Storm Guardian's number.

"Hello, Hayato. Please inform others to come to my private office in one hour."

Tsuna ended the call after Hayato replied.

 **{K~H~R}**

After Tsuna finished bathing and eating the meal that a maid bought to his room. He was in his private office waiting for his guardians.

He was reading some of his paperwork while keeping an eye on Kanna who was floating around his office.

He immediately turned his head at Kanna, when he caught her floating around Byakka's last gift.

"Kanna-san, please, stay away from that box." He said with an urgent voice.

Honestly, the contents of that box angered him so much, that he wanted to burn it. That is why he always try to ignore it, because no matter how much he hates it, it was still Byakka's last gift, and he did not want to lose that.

Especially, losing it by his own flames.

Kanna looked at him curiously and confusedly. And she seemed to realize something. "Oh, I understand."

Kanna moved away from the box. Tsuna raised his eyebrows in confusion. There is something strange about her reaction.

The sound of door closing stopped Tsuna from pondering over it. He looked at the door.

"I should have known that you will arrive first, Reborn," Tsuna remarked. "I seemed to recall that I only invited my guardians."

"You can't hide anything from me, Tsuna," Reborn smirked.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I did expect you to come here. I just don't know how you know that I will be meeting my guardians here."

"I am still the greatest hitman in the world," Reborn said smugly.

Whatever Tsuna was going to say was interrupted by the opened door.

"We are here, Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Great, thank you, Hayato."

After all of them took a seat. Tsuna began to speak.

"As you probably know, this meeting is to continue the last meeting," Tsuna said.

Tsuna looked at Kanna, who decided to sit on his desk.

"So, Kanna-san would you like to begin?"

Kanna tilted her head questioningly. "What do you like to know?"

She asked while looking directly at him. It was a sign that she will only answer what he asked.

Tsuna gulped nervously. Honestly, he was torn with the choices of what he should and should not know. And if it was better if he did not know at all.

But, when he was faced with a person who came from the future. He could not help but want to know whatever the consequences might be.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	22. A Tutor Lament

**5** **th** **September 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 22 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _A man who procrastinates in his choosing will inevitably have his choice made for him by circumstance."_

 _ **Hunter S. Thompson, The Proud Highway: Saga of a Desperate Southern Gentleman, 1955-1967**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **The Vongola's Heiress.**

Tsuna looked at Kanna, who decided to sit on his desk.

"So, Kanna-san would you like to begin?"

Kanna tilted her head questioningly. "What do you like to know?"

She asked while looking directly at him. It was a sign that she will only answer what he asked.

Tsuna gulped nervously. Honestly, he was torn with the choices of what he should and should not know. And if it was better if he did not know at all.

But, when he was faced with a person who came from the future. He could not help but want to know whatever the consequences might be.

 **Chapter** **22\. A Tutor Lament.**

After Tsuna left with Lady Vongola, Reborn sat beside Suiren's bed and contemplate everything that has happened since she appeared.

The guardians were dragging Corvo out of the infirmary forcefully, since he did not want to be far away from Suiren, to spar with them. So, they could extract more information in a more secure place. Of course, they are going to do it discreetly.

Reborn decided to stay and assured Corvo he will protect Suiren. Not that he seemed assured at all.

" _Listen, Corvo, if you stay, you will never be able to get out from Cosa Nostra. Not_ _unless_ _you kill yourself._ " Reborn remembered what Suiren said to Corvo.

Reborn knew that it was the truth. During his tenure as a hitman, he often hired to kill people that were trying to escape from the mafia.

Reborn looked at Suiren's face. Lady Vongola said that what Suiren did was a suicide technique. Then, could it be…

" _Are you trying to escape from Cosa Nostra, Suiren?_ " Reborn thought grimly.

Reborn realized that Suiren really did not have any bad intention for anyone. And he remembered that Tsuna has always trust her and he never doubted her even when the situation was dire.

Reborn frowned at his thought.

Even since he read Byakka's last letter, his relationship with Tsuna has become strained. He knew that Tsuna is angry at him for reading his letter, even though Tsuna did not show it.

He realized then that he began doubting Tsuna a lot nowadays. Because after losing Byakka and meeting his future children, Reborn did not think that Tsuna is in the best state of mind.

But, he was wrong. Tsuna might not be in the best state of mind. But, he still did his best. After all, Tsuna was right in trusting Suiren, even thought Reborn was suspicious of her. And even though Tsuna was reluctant to do it, he still agreed to look for Lady Vongola's past self.

Since when did Reborn begin doubting his student? After all, it was he who taught Tsuna to trust his intuition. Since when did he begin to fail his student?

Reborn did not like to fail. Especially not Tsuna, the civilian boy that he practically dragged into the mafia.

 **{K~H~R}**

When Tsuna came back to the infirmary, Lady Vongola was not with him. Reborn raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I left her in my room," Tsuna answered.

Tsuna looked around to find his guardians.

"They left with Corvo," Reborn told him.

Tsuna understood what his guardians trying to do. "I see."

Tsuna then sat on the other side of Suiren's bed and looked at her seriously.

"You seem to have come to term with her," Reborn said curiously. "But, it took you longer to accept Suzuran."

Tsuna looked contemplative. "I don't know why, either."

Then, they were in silence.

"Listen, Tsuna," Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at Reborn curiously.

"I apologize," Reborn looked at him seriously.

Tsuna eyes widened in surprise. "Reborn…"

They looked at each other for a while, until Tsuna looked down in uncertainty.

"What's for?" Tsuna asked softly.

"You know," Reborn said seriously. "For reading her letter."

Reborn did not say her name because he knew it was hard for Tsuna to hear her name.

"I have done a lot of unforgivable things to you." Reborn continued. "But, that the only thing that you ever been angry at me for."

Tsuna sighed tiredly. "Honestly, I did not expect you to apologize. Because I don't think you feel bad at all. Also, because I know I was at fault too."

"Yes, I am angry at you. But, I will forgive you eventually. You don't need to apologize to me." Tsuna continued.

Reborn frowned. "I thought you will be angry that I might not feel bad for it."

"Reborn, I like to think that we know each other well enough." Tsuna looked at Reborn. "I think that what you did that day might be because you thought it was best for the others to know."

"I couldn't accept what you did. But, I know that I will accept it eventually. That's why I did not expect you to apologize and why I could forgive you." Tsuna concluded.

Reborn looked at Tsuna who looked down nervously.

"Tsuna," Reborn waited until Tsuna looked at him. "Thank you for accepting me as your tutor and for being my student."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. Because when Reborn thanked someone it was a big deal and Reborn rarely thanked someone.

Tsuna smiled shyly at his former tutor.

Reborn looked at his former student.

He could not help but though. " _When did that useless boy become such a great man._ "

Someone so great that Reborn was proud to be his tutor.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	23. Dilemma

**5** **th** **October 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 23 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _I guess that's what saying good-bye is always like-like jumping off an edge. The worst part is making the choice to do it. Once you're in the air, there's nothing you can do but let go."_

 _ **Lauren Oliver, Before I Fall**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter.** **A Tutor Lament.**

"I couldn't accept what you did. But, I know that I will accept it eventually. That's why I did not expect you to apologize and why I could forgive you." Tsuna concluded.

Reborn looked at Tsuna who looked down nervously.

"Tsuna," Reborn waited until Tsuna looked at him. "Thank you for accepting me as your tutor and for being my student."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. Because when Reborn thanked someone it was a big deal and Reborn rarely thanked someone.

Tsuna smiled shyly at his former tutor.

Reborn looked at his former student.

He could not help but though. " _When did that useless boy become such a great man._ "

Someone so great that Reborn was proud to be his tutor.

 **Chapter** **23\. Dilemma.**

 **Unknown.**

A woman with a mask on her face was waking up from a bed. She looked around at her surrounding as if looking for someone. She turned on the night lamp on the side table and saw that the time was already past midnight.

The woman stood up from the bed to reveal that she was wearing a pink nightdress. She frowned and looked around again in the dim lighting on the bedroom. Then, she walked to a door and opened it to reveal an office.

Inside the office, on the table, she saw a man was asleep while using his hands as a pillow. She sighed at the sight.

She walked to the man's side and poked his expose left cheek with her finger. The man did not react. She held his left shoulder and shake it lightly. He still did not react.

She sighed in resignation. "Kanna, move him to bed, please."

An Anaconda appeared in the office and hissed lightly at her in obedience. The animal encircled the body of the man and floated into the bed. Then, the man was released and fell into the bed.

The woman sat on his right side and was about to put the blanket on him. But, the man suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

The woman found herself looking at the sleepy but alert brown eyes of the man, while her hands were on his chest. She gave him an unimpressed look.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you poked me."

"You could have move yourself!" She said accusingly. "I wouldn't have to ask Kanna."

He hummed thoughtfully. "I was too lazy to move."

She huffed. She saw him looked at her in amusement. Then she felt arms were wrapping around her waist tightly.

She looked at him questioningly. "Why were you sleeping in your private office, Tsunayoshi?"

He frowned. "I was angry at you because of our argument yesterday."

She tried to move away from him, but his hold became even tighter than before. She frowned at him while he only smirked in amusement.

She sighed in resignation. "Tsunayoshi, you know that I am not going to stop arguing about that."

"Can you give up for once?" Tsuna asked firmly.

She looked at him unhappily. "No, you promise me, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi looked away and sighed tiredly.

He looked at her pointedly. "Cara (Dear), I have no choice but to break that promise."

"No, Marito (Husband)! You never have any intention to keep that promise at all. You lied to me!" She snapped.

"Cara, why can't you understand." Tsunayoshi bit his lip in distress. "You told me that you will abort our son if I don't make him my heir."

"The only choice I am willing to take is to lie to you." He looked away. "I am sorry that I lied, but I did not regret it."

She saw unshed tears in his eyes and let silence enveloped them.

His hold on her waist was loosened but she did not move away. She moved her right hand through his hair, which made him looked at her considerately.

"Stop crying, you look pitiful." She said comfortingly.

She moved her hand away from his hair, but then he took it. He kissed it a couple of times and looked at her profoundly.

She looked at him pointedly. "I am still going to argue about that, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi looked disappointed then sighed in resignation. "Why can't you let this go?"

"Did you forget the purpose of our marriage?" She asked critically.

He grimaced. "How could I forget, Cara. The Vongola upper echelon arranged our marriage to get an heir from me."

"Yes. But, since we got Suiren, we both agreed that we are not going to have any child." She told him hotly.

He looked up and sighed helplessly. "Yes, but that before I accidentally got you pregnant."

She grimaced. "Tsunayoshi, there is no use to give birth to a useless child in the mafia."

Suddenly. She found that their position became reversed and Tsunayoshi looked down at her with a scowl. He kept both her hands above her head.

"Don't call our son useless, Moglie (Wife)." He said softly but also with anger.

"The mafia is not kind, Tsunayoshi. Don't you understand that?" She sighed tiredly. "If another heir exists, then the struggle Suiren will face in the future will be a lot more difficult. If I have to choose between a child that I have been caring for and a child that was not even born yet. Then I will choose the first."

She had a pained look and looked away from him.

Tsunayoshi grasped her chin with his left hand and moved her face to look at him. Then, with his right hand, he removed the mask on her face.

Instantly, her pink hair turned into silver and her skin turned paler. Also, he could saw her violet eyes clearly. He looked at her keenly and kissed her forehead.

He then lowered his head into her neck and kissed it too. He sighed in contentment while exhaling her scent.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" Tsunayoshi pleaded.

She did not answer, but let the silence remained.

Tsunayoshi took some of her long silver strands and played with them.

After a while, she moved to sit on the bed, but let him remained on her lap. Then, she moved her hand on his head to comb his hair. She heard him sighed happily and felt his arms on her waist again.

"I love you. You do know that right?" Tsunayoshi suddenly broke the comfortable silence.

Her hand paused at that. She looked down at him, but he did not look at her.

"Tsunayoshi…" She began uncertainly. " You know, as a Cervello, that I can't love you. So, please don't say that."

He looked at her intensely. "I don't care if you don't return my feeling. But, you can't tell me that I can't love you."

"Tsunayoshi, I am going to leave you next month. You are only going to hurt yourself if you keep loving me."

His hold on her waist became tighter, and there was a glint in his eyes.

"I am not going to let you leave."

"Tsunayoshi, our marriage contract only last for 5 years, and that end next month." She reasoned.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in anger. "Why can't you stay with me?"

She looked at him helplessly. "Please, don't be unreasonable. I might bear the title of Lady Vongola, but I am not a part of Vongola. I am a Cervello, Tsunayoshi. And I will always be a Cervello."

Tsunayoshi gave her a strange look. "What do I have to do to make you stay?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "Nothing."

She felt the arms on her waist were trembling.

"Cara." He called her softly.

She refused to look at him.

"Cara Moglie (Dear Wife)." He used a firmer voice.

She still refused to spare him a look.

But, suddenly a hand grab her chin and pulled her face into him, without pausing he captured her mouth with his. Her eyes widened in surprise, while his eyes stared at her hungrily.

Belatedly, she noticed that he was sitting beside her.

He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly, while his mouth was still on her and his tongue explored her mouth aggressively. Also, his eyes were on her all the time, drinking her reaction.

She could felt that both their heartbeats became faster as well as how their body reacted to the stimulation. After a while, he ended the kiss and they were both panting.

However, before she knew it, she felt his mouth on her neck. And his hands roamed around specific parts of her body which he knew could get her weak.

She saw her hands were trembling from the excitement.

"Tsuna…" She said breathlessly.

She felt him flinched slightly and his hands grasped her hips tightly that she knew it will bruise later.

He stopped sucking on her right shoulder and looked at her with smothered brown eyes full of lust.

Then, he rested his head on her right shoulder and tried to steady his breath. While his hands on her bare hips were trembling in restrained.

"I am sorry, Cara. I lost myself. "He said while panting. "It's just been too long. I did not realize how much I miss doing this."

She looked thoughtful. "Yes, it's been a while. I honestly did not expect you to start it."

Tsunayoshi exhaled. "Mia Cara (My dear), you have no idea how many times I wanted to ravish you senselessly."

She looked confused. "Then, why did you restrain yourself?"

He snorted pitifully. "I was scared. I still am."

She asked. "Why?"

She suddenly felt his trembling hands caressed her bare stomach.

He sighed softly. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when you told me that you will abort our son."

He palmed her womb lightly. "After he was born, I could not risk it again. If I got you pregnant again, you might abort our child behind my back."

She nodded. "Yes, You are right."

Tsunayoshi removed his forehead from her shoulder and gave her a frown. "You are not even denying it."

She shrugged.

He sighed. "Even using protection is not risk-free. With that possibility, I couldn't touch you, Cara."

"Why don't you just get a Mistress then?" She asked carelessly.

He looked at her with narrowed orange eyes. "Mia Cara, if you ever cheat on me, I will kill that person. That's why I am not going to cheat on you either."

"It wouldn't be cheating if I give you my permission." She frowned at him.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Cara, you don't understand, do you."

He continued without waiting for her response. "I am not letting you go next month or anytime. I will get you back. I will even declare war with Cervello if I have to." He announced resolutely.

She looked at him in shock. Her mouth was trembling in uncertainty. But, then she smiled in amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi frowned in confusion at her response.

"Me leaving didn't have to be a bad thing, you know." She tilted her head.

"When I am gone, you don't have to worry about being kick out from your room when I was angry at you." She chuckled. "And no one will argue with you about Suzuran anymore."

Then, she seemed to realize something. "And you can have a new wife. Can you imagine that? A wife you can love freely without being bound by a contract. A wife that can give you as many children as you want. A wife that will stay with you forever. A wife that also loves you…"

She could not continue after that because since hearing her response, Tsunayoshi looked sad and the more she talked, he became even sadder.

"You really don't get it, do you." He said desperately.

He sighed helplessly. He lowered himself to lie on the bed and put his head on her lap again. He closed his eyes tiredly.

She looked down at him in confusion. "What? I don't understand?"

He sighed and gave her a small smile. "It doesn't matter, Cara Moglie."

He wrapped his hands around her bare waist and pulled his face into her stomach.

"After all, I already made up my mind." He sighed in satisfaction.

"Tsunayoshi?" She said confusedly.

"Ssh, just let me stay like this for a while." He requested.

She was quiet after that. Then, she began to comb his hair with her hand again. Sometimes later, Tsunayoshi seemed to have fallen asleep on her lap.

Some Mist Flames appeared on her hands and she put it on his face.

"Buona notte e sogni d'oro (Goodnight and sweet dreams), Tsunayoshi."

She carefully and slowly removes his head from her lap and took away his hands from her waist. Then, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a bath and to get dressed.

After that, she looked around to look for her mask. She found it on the floor and took it. When she put on her mask again, her silver hair turned back into pink and her skin became darken.

After she was presentable. She walked to the door to leave the bedroom. Before she went through it, she looked back to him with uncertainty and regret. She sighed and seemed to resolve herself and finally left through the door.

While Tsunayoshi continued to sleep soundly for hours. But unknown to him, that the next time he saw his wife again, he will only get her soulless body.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Present.**

When Lady Vongola woke up in a room identical to a room in her dream, she was in a panic. It was until she saw Young Decimo that she remembered when she was and was able to calm down.

Waking up in this room really scare her and almost made her think that she was still with her husband.

She frowned while thinking about everything that she heard from Corvo.

" _Had everything become worse after I am gone, Tsunayoshi?_ " She thought about her husband worriedly. " _I only want you to be all right._ "

 **{K~H~R}**

While waiting for Young Decimo's guardians at his private office, Lady Vongola thought again about the future.

She was distraught at hearing what happened in the future from Corvo. She could not help but think about her husband. And, considering whose room she was sleeping at, she should have known that she will dream about her husband.

When she first came out from the box weapon, she thought she was going to see Decimo, because she recognized the flames as his. But when she saw Young Decimo instead, she was relieved.

Because, to be honest, she did not want to see Decimo again.

Young Decimo was different from Decimo. She could see that he still has hope in him. And from what she observed he did not prone to denial as much as Decimo.

That was not surprising, considering Young Decimo did not suffer as much physical and emotional pain as Decimo from the war with Millefiore.

She was not sure if it was really all right for Young Decimo to meet her past self, but it was necessary for Suiren.

And, honestly, she did not really want to say anything about Decimo. Because not many people understand what kind of person he was. She did not want Young Decimo of all people to misunderstand.

Young Decimo's private office was a bit different from her husband's. Especially, that black box above the bookshelf, her husband never have something like that.

But, when she tried to take a look, Young Decimo warned her away from it. And the looked he had at the time, worried her. She remembered the same look in the face of her husband. The same looked he had when he asked what to do to make her stay.

The look of someone who desperately wants something he knew he could not have.

Decimo rarely wants anything, because he was a naturally selfless person. But, when he does want something, he will use any means to get it. Honestly, she did not expect to be among the few things he desperately wants.

While in the eyes of the mafia, Vongola Decimo was considered as a saint. But, in her eyes, he was no different from the other mafia.

Frankly, Vongola Decimo is worse, because no one realized what he really capable of. Sure, his guardians know his capability, but they did not realize the extent of it. His tutor was the only one who knows and aware of all of his capability and also understands how far he could go and the reason for it.

She has been his wife for 5 years, and she has seen what kind of person her husband was inside and out. That was why she believe him when he said that he will wage war for her. That one of the reasons she decided to hide inside her box weapon.

After all, if there is no reason for it, there will be no need for war.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	24. The Rules of Cervello

**5** **th** **November 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Characters and Alternate Universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : It has been 4 years since Tsuna and his guardians left Namimori, and the time for them to inherit the position as Vongola Tenth Generation are near, but unexpected visitors from the future come. A sequel of 'Consistency of a Choice'.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_

 _ **J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Dilemma.**

Frankly, Vongola Decimo is worse, because no one realized what he really capable of. Sure, his guardians know his capability, but they did not realize the extent of it. His tutor was the only one who knows and aware of all of his capability and also understands how far he could go and the reason for it.

She has been his wife for 5 years, and she has seen what kind of person her husband was inside and out. That was why she believe him when he said that he will wage war for her. That one of the reasons she decided to hide inside her box weapon.

After all, if there is no reason for it, there will be no need for war.

 **Chapter** **24\. The Rules of Cervello.**

In his private office, after all of his guardians have gathered along with Reborn. Tsuna looked at Kanna, who decided to sit on his desk.

"So, Kanna-san would you like to begin?"

Kanna tilted her head questioningly. "What do you like to know?"

After thinking about it for a while, Tsuna decided to ask the most crucial information.

"Can you tell us who you are?" He asked.

"I was a member of the organization, Cervello." Kanna answered.

Honestly, Tsuna was not surprised with her answer and unlike Suiren, it was not a lie. Kanna really was a Cervello.

His guardians and Reborn seemed to decide to observe for now.

"What is your name?" He asked uncertainly because he could feel that the answer would be difficult.

Just as he thought, Kanna looked uncertain to answer. But, he will wait for her answer because he needed to know.

"I…Young Decimo, do you know anything about Cervello?" She decided to ask.

He narrowed his eyes at the change of topic, but he let it be.

"No."

"It is probably obvious that Cervello is a female-only organization, that is true," Kanna told them. "And Cervello is a neutral party in the mafia, which is why we could serve as the judge."

"That's why in order to become a Cervello you have to fulfil 3 requirements," Kanna explained.

Tsuna was worried about these requirements. "What are they?"

"First, obviously you have to be biologically female." Kanna smiled in amusement.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at that.

"Second, you need to have Mist Flames. Thought Sky Flames is sought after too."

His Mist Guardians looked intrigued at that.

"Why Mist Flames?" Tsuna asked.

"Why do you think all members of Cervello look identical? We use Mist Flames for that." Kanna tilted her head.

"Oh, that's why," Tsuna said. "But, why do you need to look identical?"

"To protect our identity, of course." Kanna raised her eyebrows. "Being a judge has a lot of risks."

"Also, it helps to be neutral while no one knows your identity," Kanna added.

Tsuna looked at her critically. "Is that why you don't want to tell us your identity?"

Kanna smiled helplessly. "It not that I don't want to tell you, but I can't."

"Why?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"The third requirement is to forget everything in your past," Kanna answered sadly. "I can't tell you my name, because I don't remember."

Everyone looked shocked, except Reborn who looked grim at her confession.

"Bu…t why… do you have to for…get?" Tsuna stuttered because of shock.

"In order to not get bias if we ever meet someone from our past," Kanna answered.

"And you are fine with it," Tsuna asked in disbelief.

Kanna said. "There is nothing I can do about it."

"How did you even forget about your past?" Tsuna looked concern.

"That is a secret of Cervello." Kanna said firmly.

Tsuna looked at her seriously and frowned thoughtfully.

"Kanna-san, how did you get into a marriage contract with Vongola?" Tsuna asked.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "In order to answer that you have to understand some things."

She looked at him. "First of all, do you know that Suiren, Suzuran, Corvo and I came from that future you left behind after the war with Millefiore?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What! That… You."

The guardians looked at each other worriedly. While Reborn narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Of course, I was not sure at first that you were the same person that came to my time, but after observing you I am sure of it." Kanna reasoned.

Tsuna sighed tiredly. "Okay, what other things do you need to tell me?"

"Well, you see, Cervello was involved in a lot of marriage contracts," Kanna explained uncertainly. "Though only high ranking members in a Famiglia are aware of that."

"Why would Cervello involved with marriage contracts, aren't they supposed to be neutral?" Tsuna asked pointedly.

"Well, that one among other ways we increased our members," Kanna said embarrassedly.

Tsuna looked confused, though some of the guardians looked horrifiedly amazed, while Reborn looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

She looked down shyly. "You see, when a Famiglia asked for a marriage contract with Cervello, usually it is to get an heir."

Tsuna looked surprised. "Then? What that has to do with increasing your members?"

Kanna looked away from him. "I told you before that Cervello only allows female as a member, while most famiglias prefer a male heir. Do you get what I am saying now?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, but then he looked at her thoughtfully. "Then, what about Suiren?"

Strangely enough, Kanna looked reluctant to answer him.

"I really don't want to explain the circumstance regarding Suiren," Kanna admitted.

"What?" Tsuna said bewilderedly. "What's wrong with Suiren?"

Tsuna looked worriedly at her. But, she did not give him an answer.

"Corvo mentioned that Suiren was born with volatile and wild flames. Does it have anything to do with that?" Tsuna inquired.

Kanna sighed. "That is a false rumour we purposely spread."

"Why?" Tsuna asked irritatedly.

She looked at him with both firm and sad look. "The real circumstance of Suiren is very delicate that it needs to remain a secret. A secret that only known to Decimo and me."

They looked at her in shock.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. "Why does the future Decimo keep a lot of secrets?"

"You might have heard a lot of bad things about Decimo. Also, I am not sure what has become of him after I am gone. But, I would like to say that the Decimo I remembered was a good person." Kanna said calmly.

"Was he really?" Tsuna asked sceptically.

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes, he really was. Honestly, between the both of us, I was the bad parent."

Tsuna looked at her in surprise. "Why do you think so?"

She looked at him seriously. "Because I have every intention to abandon Suzuran."

Tsuna clenched his fist. "What! Why would you do that?" He said in anger.

"Because I was a Cervello." She answered calmly.

"What that has to do with abandoning Suzuran!" Tsuna demanded.

She narrowed her eyes at him warningly. "My marriage contract with Decimo was for the purpose of getting an heir. While the Vongola will get any boys we have, the Cervello will get the girls."

They were in a tensed silence.

Kanna added. "I, as a Cervello have no need for Suzuran. That's why after my marriage contract end, I intend to leave him with his father. And I also don't have any intention to get involved with them again."

"Why did you have to do that?" Tsuna said helplessly.

"Because Cervello has 3 rules regarding our relationship," Kanna exclaimed frustratingly. "First, if you have a lover, you can't stay with them for more than five years. Second, if you have a son, leave them with their father or with their closest relative. Third, don't get involved in their lives again."

Kanna deflated after that. "The first rule is also why any marriage contracts with Cervello only last for 5 years."

"Kanna-san?" Tsuna called her in concern.

"Young Decimo, please excuse me. I had enough for today." Then, she disappeared.

Tsuna frowned worriedly.

 **{K~H~R}**

 **Unknown.**

Inside the main office of the Vongola Boss, a man sat behind the desk while reading a paper, which was a letter.

' _Dear Tsunayoshi,_

 _I left you this letter to inform you about some things. First, I decided to give up, because I couldn't bear it anymore. I have been in a constant_ _battle_ _with both you and myself, in regard_ _to_ _choosing between keeping your happiness and keeping the rules of Cervello. I am sorry, Tsunayoshi, but I couldn't continue to_ _live_ _like this._

 _Second, I am leaving Suiren in your care. I know that you don't want me to take her to Cervello, which is why you made her your heir instead of Suzuran, because her position as Vongola's heir will make her untouchable by Cervello. But, I am warning you, Tsunayoshi. Cervello will not let this go even after I am gone, because according to our contract, she belongs to Cervello. Even_ _though_ _she is not biologically mine, but I already claimed her as such. Therefore, make sure that you keep an eye on Suiren._

 _Third, I_ _have_ _genetically_ _altered_ _Suiren's DNA with mine. Consequently, that is the_ _cause_ _of_ _damages in my body. Obviously, this made her genetically our daughter, even though she was not biologically mine. And, don't think that I am doing it on a whim, because I had found that Suiren is dying and that is the only way to cure her. I left my research books regarding that in your bedroom for further information. If there are some things you don't understand, then you have to ask the Lightning Arcobaleno, because he was the one who helped me to alter Suiren's DNA. Also, the change in her DNA will result in her_ _flames having different wave energy, it will probably be similar to mine._

 _Fourth, I left my other research books for Suiren, excluding the one about her. I will leave it to your discretion whether you want to inform her or not. Officially, she is your illegitimate daughter and_ _only both_ _of us know the complete_ _truth_ _about her. But, I am afraid that sooner or later, our secrets will be found out._ _Hence_ _, be careful, Tsunayoshi._

 _Fifth, you should probably guess by now, that with this letter I ended my constant battles by choosing you. You probably feel happy about that, but this isn't good for my continual existence. I had essentially betrayed Cervello, wherefore, as my last act as a Cervello I will end my existence._

 _You probably couldn't accept my decision, but I hope that with_ _times_ _you will move on from this._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Tua Moglie (Your Wife)_ '

The man smiled a little. "Cara. Sometimes it amused me how formal this letter sounded like. Even though I am sure you mean it to be informal."

Suddenly, there were knocking at the door. The man folded the letter and put it inside his pocket.

"Come in." The man ordered.

A woman entered, she walked before the desk and bowed.

"Chrome, have you found my daughter?" He demanded firmly.

"No, Boss." She said regretfully.

He frowned unhappily.

"I am sorry, Boss." She looked down in shame. "But, we will find her again as always. Please, don't worry."

"Ninfea has run away from her mansion at least once a year since she was ten. It has been getting steadily harder to find her since then." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you realize, Chrome. For 6 years, she has been observing our securities and finding holes in it. We all thought she was just being rebellious and dismiss her runaway habit."

The man sighed and became thoughtful. "But, I am sure now. That was all just preparation for this runaway. And she has been planning this since she was ten!"

"This is unacceptable." He grimaced. "How could the strongest Famiglia in Italy fail to find a single girl."

He looked at Chrome with narrowed orange eyes. "Go find Principessa di Vongola (Vongola's Princess), or so help me Chrome, I will get very angry."

Chrome bowed lowly. "Yes, Boss." And she left the office in a hurry.

After she left, he took out the letter he read before with trembling right hand and read it for God-only-knows how many times since the first time Chrome gave it to him 12 years ago.

Suddenly, he slumped into his chair and sobbed softly.

"Please, Hime-chan (Princess). Don't leave me too, like your mother. You are her last gift for me."

He covered his eyes with his left hand and cried softly with only the office as the silent witness.

 **The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

And, that is the end of Contemplation of a Choice. Honestly, writing this story is harder than I thought. Considering that this is the third book for this series, I felt that I just outdid myself. But still, I realized that I overestimate myself. There were times that I lost track of this story and had to reread everything to remember the plots that I planned! Also, this story was supposed to be the final book, but halfway through, I realized that it has gotten too long. So, I had to plan a way to end this story and start the next book.

I thank you, to everyone who reads and supports this story.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


End file.
